Brother's Love
by Nyghtyngale
Summary: Kagome is fed up with the cheating and beatings and Sesshomaru has reached the limit of his patient and  Will Inuyasha be prepared for the consequences and will Sesshomaru and Kagome come to terms with their feelings? AU SessXKag
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha for the characters. The storyline is the only thing I am able the claim. This is Chapter 1 so hopefully it's getting better. Sorry for the wait guys but the story wasn't turning out how I wanted it to so im reworking some things. Some chapters will be recycled and something will be new. Thank you for being patient and please R&R.

Sesshomaru walked into the house where there was a distinct smell of blood coming from. He rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his younger brother. There was no honor in beating your wife. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never got along in the first place, so he had no qualms with correcting his behavior to the human wench. Don't be fooled into believing that Sesshomaru cared about the human girl. In fact, he hated everything about her. From the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed or smiled, to her long raven colored hair and how it swayed with her movements. Yes the hated everything about her. He just happened to hate Inuyasha even more. Following his nose, the stench of blood became stronger as he crept up the stairs like the predator he was. From the burning his sensitive appendage was experiencing, there was a lot of the life liquid flowing freely from the body.

Reaching the 3rd floor, Sesshomaru walked down the hall trying to refrain from growling. He was definitely going to kill his brother when got his hands on him. The closer he walked to the room at the end of the hall, the more devious of ways he created to kill his younger sibling. The door was closed but there was blood leaking under the door. Steeling himself to prepare a funeral, Sesshomaru pushed the door open.

Laying in a heap on the floor, was Kagome Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho's wife and Sesshomaru's sister-in- law He mentally sighed and walked to the slip of a woman on the floor. From the amount of blood loss, she was definitely unconscious. Sesshomaru could hear a faint heartbeat, eliminating the idea of death. '_Filthy Half Breed never could control his temper. Father must be turning in his grave'_, he thought. Sesshomaru shuttered at the thought of getting his pristine white shirt soaked with ningen blood. However, he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

_**Hm she's pale but skin is soft and warm imagine her beneath us screaming in ecstasy**_

___You will keep your mouth shut; this Sesshomaru will never partake in mating a human wench_

His beast chuckle and resided back into his mind but, left with parting words

_**We shall see. You must remember that it you that is dreaming about her every night. Imagining it's you and not that half-breed that she beds with.**_

His beast quieted down giving him time to think. He could not deny the words that were said but he refused to admit it. "It is simply lust. Even for a human she is more than homely but nothing else." Disgusted with himself, he walked out of the room leaving her to recover on her on. He could not remain in the same room with her and fight his instincts to lick her wounds close, bring her body close to his and hold until her heart beat was regular. His beast wouldn't allow him the pleasure of peace of mind for long.

_**She is our mate. Go heal her, then kill that whelp for hurting what is ours to protect.**_

_AWAY WITH YOU. She is nothing to me and you will keep silence or you will be forced to submit. I will never allow someone of inferior birth grace my body or my bed, let alone my blood. Be gone!_

Of course he knew he was lying to himself, but his pride was always a problem. The woman his beast craved was on a bed bleeding, possibly to death, but his damned pride wouldn't let him help her. Kami help him, Kagome was going to be the death of him. He had to get out of the house and away from her delectable body and blood, as well as a way to quiet down the growling in his head

_**GO BACK AND HELP MATE!**_

_Silence you ingrate._

Damn he had to shut this irritating thing he called his base instinct. Suddenly he had an idea. _'Nothing better to quiet your instincts than to use them', _he thought. He lived in a manor with acres of land. A hunt would shut his beast up, if only for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Kagome remembered was Inuyasha transforming into his demon form and jumping at her. She knew at that very moment that this was the end. The pain was excruciating; the tearing of her skin beneath his claws and the snarl from his throat made her nauseous. She was a miko sure but untrained. She knew there was no way she could fight him off. What were her other options? Calling for help? No, that was impossible. There wasn't anyone in the house to hear her screams. There was no knight is shining armor. She was on her own and this was what she feared. She would be in that room forever alone.

The fight has started like every other fight they had and it was taking a toll on her and the sight of divorce papers drove him over the edge. He stomped from the room slamming the door not to be heard from for the rest of the day. Kagome could remember sighing and reminiscing about how they had gotten to that point.

She loved Inuyasha, there was no debate about that, but the marriage started to disintegrate. First it started with small fights here and there; "Who was suppose to cook dinner", or "why was he working late". They'd have their screaming match but make up within hours. However, as time went on, the fighting became violent and the making up was far and in-between. Inuyasha would never come home at a reasonable hour. Inuyasha was never this unreasonable. Maybe it was work that kept him late or just hanging out with friends. Whatever it was she would make up with him already so things would go back to the way they were. Before the beating and screaming.

One day Kagome went to Inuyasha's office to bring him dinner. It was nine at night; surely he would appreciate the home cooked meal she was bringing. She pushed the up button, to have an elevator come seconds later. The climb to the top floor ended soon enough and she smiled at the thought of having her husband back at home and them living a happy life.

Kagome wasn't prepared for the sight she would see. The image would forever be engraved in her memory and it caused her heart to finish breaking in two and pushed her to her limit. This was definitely the end of her marriage and she was forced to face it now

*_flashback*_

_Kagome stepped of the elevator and saw that the floor was empty. "Everyone must have gone home. Maybe I can get Inuyasha to leave with me" she said to herself. She walked down to hall to the big wooden doors at the end. The smile on her face widened, and then disappeared when she heard moaning. 'Maybe I'm hearing things', she thought to herself. Not willing to take chances, she tip-toes to the doors and peaked through to see what was going on. Looking in she saw a woman laying across the desk with Inuyasha in-between her thighs thrusting with all his might. The woman was moaning out his name and he was grunting hers. "Please Inuyasha, faster, faster." "Yes, Kikyo my love, faster." He complied. Kagome couldn't move. Her body was forced to stand and watch as her husband and secretary reach their climax. It wasn't until Kikyo said her goodbyes did Kagome's legs realize their function. Dropping the basket of food, she run down the hallway and burst through the doors that lead to the stairs. She didn't want to be caught waiting for the elevator. Thirty flights of stairs were descended in seconds and she ran to her car in record time. Kagome sat there with a blank expression on her face. "So this is the end. I guess I should have known", she said, starting the car. Numb to the world, heart shattering into millions of pieces as the memories began to replay in her head._

_*End Flashback*_

The next day, Kagome considered Inuyasha the plague and avoided him at all cost. When she got away from him that night, she made a call to her lawyer to get the divorce papers drawn up. She loved Inuyasha but it was obvious that he didn't want her and she would never stay with a cheater, she deserved better than that. When Inuyasha arrived home from work that evening, she waited up for him. Walking into the bedroom, she could tell exactly what he had been doing. His hair was more unruly than more normal, his clothes were wrinkled, and lipstick smeared his face. Kagome was disgusted and knew she was doing the right thing.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk", she stated. Her voice was firm; there was no humor in her voice.

"Keh, what about wench."

She didn't respond but instead handed him the papers. "I know about your whore, and I won't stay married to a cheater." The look on his face was priceless but then she saw the change. His fangs elongated, his eyes started to bleed red and purple jagged stripes were forming on his face. 'Oh No', she thought and her last memory was Inuyasha lunging at her.

Now here she was, eyes blinded by pain and keeping her breaths short to keep her sure to be broken ribs from shifting with her lungs. The pain could not be described with words and frankly, she couldn't talk. The feel of blood oozing from her body made her stomach turn flips. A normal human woman would have died from these injures, yet here she was alive and kicking…..so to speak

'_I'm alive and still in the world of the living. I will not be the weakling that everyone expects me to be. I am here for a reason and I'll be damned if I left that cheating, no good bastard get away with this. I'm a miko damn it. I can at least heal myself.' _

With her mind set, she concentrated her thoughts on the dormant miko powers buried within her. She would be healed by morning and she would be devising a plan to get back at Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 2 DONE…I'm going o try and finish this as fast as possible. PLEASE REVIEW. JA-NE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha for the characters. The storyline is the only thing I am able the claim. This is Chapter 3 enjoy!

Dressed in a tank top and sweat pants, Sesshomaru crept quietly through the brush to capture a deer that had wondered onto his lands. The "Killing Perfection" had a blank stare on his face but moved with the grace of a swan through the battlefield. He moved the sword with ease to end the life of his prey until the jarring voice of his beast knocked him off kilter.

'_**You want Girl as much as I and she is perfect. Strong, beautiful…'**_

'_The filthy human is nothing to me'_

'_**LIE, she is everything we want and your subconscious, your dreams, are telling you the truth. ACCEPT IT'**_

'_NEVER'_

With that last mental outburst, Sesshomaru's body responded, striking the deer in the throat with the blade to his jugular vein. His eyes became unclouded and as he began to focus on him surroundings. Staring down at the animal, he witnessed the fear in its eyes and could smell it coming from every pore.

"Hm," he said out loud, pulling away the blade and sheathing his sword. Walking towards the house, he realized he needed to clean himself. Demon he may be but filthy he was not. Only humans had a streak of not liking the water and soap combination. Glancing at the horizon, the sun was rising. Ten hours, he and been out tracking one deer. That damn woman and his beast had to be plotting against him to driving him insane. He had to bring himself some kind of peace and sanity. Gliding through the front door like only he could, Sesshomaru was approached by a maid. She bowed low waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Speak," he commanded.

"Lady Kagome has awakened My Lord."

"Hm," he replied waving his hand dismissing her. "Time to see what damage the half-breed had caused this time," he said to himself. He cringed as he heard his beast chuckle in his mind.

Kagome woke up with low throbbing, pulsating discomfort shooting through her entire body. When she opened her eyes, there was a haze. Nothing was clear.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. The healing worked but her memory temporarily left her.

"You are in the mansion, miko." Kagome could recognize that emotionless, cold voice anywhere.

She trembled from the ice thrown at her from Sesshomaru's vocal cords. Shivers ran down her spine from the silk baritone that escaped his lips. That sound could make any woman weak in the knees and cause any demon to lose their mate. His voice was magic. Kagome was terrified.

Her powered worked wonderfully, with the gashed and bruises nearly gone from sight. Broken ribs, wrist and collar bone were back in place and solid again. Trying to sit up, Kagome groaned in pain, she winced as he body protested against any movement. Sesshomaru sighed mentally and walked next to the bed and pushed her back.

_**You're touching her. Feel her warmth transfer to you and the softness of that perfect skin.**_

_Quiet._

"Hold still wench or you'll be stuck in This Sesshomaru's home longer than wanted," he said glaring at her. Kagome whimpered from the pain and glared back at him.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-_sama_ but to what do I owe this _honor_ of being in your presence." He was mentally seething at her tone but his beast chuckled.

'_**Hehe she's still a spitfire'**_

'_Silence'_

Reaching down, he held his claw to her throat. "This is my home wench and I do as I please. It would be wise for you to remember your place." Sesshomaru could smell the anger and fear radiating off of her. This caused him to smirk inwardly.

Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath to relax. Oh, how she wanted to purify him right now. '_But I'm at his disposal right now_,' she thought to herself. "Where is the half-breed," he demanded. With a cold look that would make Sesshomaru proud, the memories began to flood back. "Probably off fucking his secretary." She sighed and turned he head away him, not being able to stand the judgmental look.

"Hn," he stated. He turned around and headed towards the door. "I suggest you speed up the healing process miko," he said as he walked at the door. '_I will hunt down the whelp…_'

'_**And kill him for touching what is ours'**_

'_I SAID SILENCE'_

Seeing him walk out the door, Kagome let a single tear fall. "This is the last time I shed tears, or blood for you Inuyasha. Just wait and see, your ass is mine." With that resolve, Kagome closed her eyes and started to mediate. She could slow feel the rest of her aching body return to brand new.

Ok that's the end of chapter 3….. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I'm trying to finish. JA-NE….and you better review ….please? lol ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha for the characters. The storyline is the only thing I am able the claim. This is Chapter 4 enjoy!

Oh and be patient with me. I'm doing this chapter by chapter to see which way the story heads. I have no solid plans so if you have any ideas feel free to share. I am open to anything. ^_^

Rising with the sun, Kagome rose without pain. At least, not physically. Her miko powers could heal her body but her mind was in a state of disarray. The memory of catching Inuyasha fucking his secretary was still fresh in her mind and still brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to let many of them fall.

"No, I have reached my low-point. I will rise from this," she said with a new determination. "I will get stronger from this!"

"Has the half-breed scared you so much to drive you to insanity and talk to yourself miko?"

That voice again.

No matter how much she tried to ignore it, the sound being emitted from his vocal chords still sent chills down her spine. Not letting it set her off course, and focusing on what had been said, Kagome glared at him ready to bite his head off. But her voice was caught in her throat. Standing in the door frame was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

His sun kissed eyes were the first thing she notices. Though they were glaring with a look of hatred, there was an undertone of amusement. HE WAS LAUGHING AT HER. How dare her. She was about to yell at him again but her eyes traveled to his chest. It was bare glistening in the morning sun. '_He must have been in the dojo this morning'_, she thought. His chest was solid and his skin was pale like he had never seen the light of day. Oh how amazingly strong his chest looked. The muscles beneath his skin were rippling with power even when he wasn't moving. Sesshomaru was a sight to behold and here she was staring like a school girl, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha was no push over when it came to looks but his brother was far superior. Not that she would ever tell him; his ego was big enough.

"It is impolite to stare, miko," he reminded her. That cold voice was enough to have her snap out of her gazing and give him a heated glare. Now she remembered why Inuyasha was the better choice. Well, he used to be. Now it appeared like he was the greater of the two evils.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru and get out of my room," she demanded yelling at him. Before she could draw her next breath, Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall with a claw around her neck. Slowly, he let the poison seep into her skin, just enough to leave his hand print.

"Heed my words wench; you are here solely because of my father's will. Have no preconceived notion that you are safe. You will learn your place."

_**'Careful, she might not forgive you later for this'**_

_'I care not what the wench thinks she will die by my hands if she steps out of line'_

_**'Keep mate by your side and she will learn'**_

_'Never will the wench be anything but my brother's whore never will I mate a filthy human bitch'_

_**'Bitch? Yes your bitch. The sweet smell of her scent will draw you to her and you will have no choice mate her NOW CLAIM HER MARK HER MAKE HER OURS'**_

The mentioning of scent had Sesshomaru secretly sniffing the air around them taking in her scent. It was a mix of sakura blossoms and spring rain. And he was a addicted. He could drown in her scent and die happy. The snicker of his beast snapped him out of his mind set. With his eyes starting to transition to crimson, he gave one final shout to his inner self….

_'SILENCE NOW'_

The smell of her; unbridled, unadulterated filtered through his nose causing the crimson turn back into the natural golden color. The pure scent that come from her drove him crazy but he wasn't about to admit. He'll be damned if he had anything to do with his bastard half -brother's sloppy seconds. He mentally locked the door and to the cage the held his beast and returned, fully, the realm of reality. He glared, full at the tiny onna in his grasp and stared her straight in the vibrant blue eyes of hers.

"Stay in your place wench, or death will appear to be a welcomed blessing", he growled out and let her fall to the floor. Without giving her a second glance, Sesshomaru glided out the door leaving Kagome on the floor gasping for the air the he had deprived from her lungs. Rubbing her neck she felt it was tender to the touch.

'Damn that bastard. You'd think I'd spit on his shoes or something,' she thought standing on shaky legs. Slowing, as not to tip over, Kagome made her way the adjoining bathroom to check the damage.

What she saw was enough to make her want to kill him. Right below her jaw line, taking up her whole neck was a bruise in the shape of the Daiyoukai's hand. She groaned at the thought of going out in public. She might hate Sesshomaru but she didn't want to start any trouble with people asking question. "Damn it no amount of make-up is going to cover that up and my powers are still weak." That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Strengthen her power and weaken the hold these dogs had on her.

"My powers are the only thing I have going for me in strength. I have the perfect person to help with idiot demons." Kagome grabbed her jacket and rand to the door. Sango would be the perfect person to help her strength and Kaede was the perfect person to help her mentally.

[A/N] That's the end of chapter 4….. Again a chapter by chapter thing. Please REVIEW and give my any ideas suggestions, comments or concerns you may have I will try to post as soon as possible JA-NE


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha for the characters. The storyline is the only thing I am able the claim. This is Chapter 5 enjoy!

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the warmth of a body. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to see straight black hair cascading on the pillow next to him. Groaning, he sat up swing his legs over the edge of the bed. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. It felt like he was under the influence of a hangover but that was impossible. He didn't drink. He tried to remember what exactly happened, but that only caused his head to hurt more. He rubbed his temples thinking of the last thing be remembered. Then, his eyes widened in shock. This couldn't have happened. Could it?

"Kagome," he whispered under his breath.

"Who," asked a voice from behind him. Inuyasha felt the bed move, and he turned around to see that Kikyo had woken up and was now stretching like a cat. He heard joints pop, as well as the sigh of satisfaction.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Something was wrong. Inuyasha, second son of Toga Tashio was never quiet. Something was bothering him.

Inuyasha jumped up, grabbed his clothes, and started getting dressed. "I'm sorry Kikyo but I have to go." Grabbing his keys, he rushed to the door.

"Inuyasha, wait," she said. She wrapped the sheet around herself and walked to him. Kissing him lightly on the lips she whispered in his ear, "I love you." It felt like the air was kicked out of him. His secretary, the woman who was only supposed to be a one night stand was in love with him. What scared him the most was he couldn't turn her away. He loved Kagome, he really did but she was a stick in the mud. There was nothing exciting about her but Kikyo. She could really make his blood boil. The things she did to him was enough to make him want to keep in bed forever. Kagome would never do half the things the vixen in front of him did, so why stay with her? He was young and wanted to have fun. There was no way he was going to stay with that prude, but she was his prude and he was not going to let her leave him.

He kissed her back and stroked her cheek. "I love you too," he replied. "I'll call you later." And he made his way out the door, down the elevator, into his car, and drove the 30 minute ride to Tashio Manor.

Inuyasha sped through the streets, cutting sharp turns and running stop signs. He had to make it back home. Kagome was his wife and he let his beast take control and tear her to shreds. Sure a divorce would upset anyone but not enough for him to kill. Visions of her bloody body lying crippled on the bedroom floor made him sick to the stomach. "How could I have done that," he asked himself. _'Who am I kidding, she deserved it. She needed to be put back in her place.'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

_Inuyasha was pounding hard into his secretary, who was screaming him name beneath him. The scent of her arousal overpowered the tears that were being shed on the other side of the door. Not too long after, they both reached their peaks and said their good byes. After a night like that, there was no way Kagome could top that, but she was his wife, and he had to go to her._

_When he arrived home that night, Kagome was acting weird. She could look him the eye and she was always tense. 'I'm not even going to ask', he said to himself. 'Damn woman. There's always something wrong with her. Doesn't matter. I have Kikyo on speed dial, and she's more than willing.' _

_The next day, though it was suppose to be filled with tons of paperwork, it instead consisted of him filling Kikyo to the brink. Not that he could complain. Her tight passage was something he could never tire of._

_The hours passed and he kissed Kikyo good bye and made his way home. The aura around the place was dark and it made the hairs on the back of neck stand up on end. Something was going to happen that evening but he didn't know what. _

_Pulling into the garage, he walked inside and to their bedroom. It was still kind of early but the house was quiet. Everyone seemed to have vanished; or so he thought. He opened the door, to find Kagome waiting for him._

_"Inuyasha, we have to talk."_

_"Keh, what about wench?"_

_She didn't reply, but instead walked to him and handed him paper. He might not be the sharpest knife in the draw but he could read DIVORCE at the top of the paper._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

That's when his memory started to get hazy. He remembered being really angry and wanting to kill her. The very last thing he could remember was seeing the fear him her eyes and lunging at her. After that, was a complete blank.

"Kagome, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. You love me, you have to forgive,' he thought the whole way. Little did he know just how much "forgiveness" he would get.

That's the end of another chapter…I'm running on empty so send me your ideas help me out JA-NE


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha for the characters. The storyline is the only thing I am able the claim. This is Chapter 6 enjoy!

Inuyasha walked into the manor, and was bombarded by the scent of blood. The physical appearance was as he left it but the smell was over powering. _'There was no way she could have survived this,_' he thought to himself as he rushed up stairs. _'I have to find her. Please be ok_.' He was pleading to every Kami there was to let his wife live.

Swinging open the door to their bedroom, the smell of blood was heavy in the air, causing him to dry heave. Grasping the door frame, he looked around the room and found a giant puddle of blood where Kagome had once been. "Oh no," he whispered under his breath. Inuyasha released the frame and made his way to the pool of blood, dropping to his knees. Out the corner of his eye, he saw movement. "Kagome," he called out, out of hope. His hope was extinguished when he saw gold eyes staring coldly back at him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru, and where is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to stare at him. This caused Inuyasha to get hot under the collar. He opened his mouth to yell but was on the receiving end of a glare that could freeze hell over. Inuyasha wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he knew when to shut up. Now was that time. Closing his mouth, he lowered his eyes back to the blood on the floor. Sesshomaru walked away from the window to stand in front of his hanyou half- brother and dropped a tattered, blood soaked shirt in front of him.

"Get up Inuyasha and come with me." Sesshomaru never called him by his name. It was always 'half-breed this' and 'whelp that'. Acknowledging his name was going to be nothing by trouble for him and there was nothing he could do about. Inuyasha was by no means weak. In fact, he's stronger than most full blooded demons, but this is the Taiyoukai of the West; the strongest demon since their father. He didn't have a choice but to get up and follow Sesshomaru out the mansion and to his car.

The drive was silent and not a comfortable one. "Where are we going Sesshomaru," he asked but was only met with silence. No, this wasn't good at all. Now is going the best his health would be for a while. Sesshomaru was pissed and normally no one lived to tell about it. He had the sneaking suspension that he was no exception.

The ride was entirely too short for his taste and they pulled up to the park. Sesshomaru parked the car and got out, walking in the trees. Inuyasha knew better than to run but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it. He followed Sesshomaru's scent to a clearing in the center of the park. Sesshomaru was standing in the center with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes crimson. The stripes on his cheeks were jagged and his fangs elongated. _'There's no walking away from this_,' Inuyasha thought.

One moment he blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he saw an angry Taiyoukai moving towards him.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed off. That morning, he went back the room his brother's woman resided in to see if she had pulled through the night. To his surprise, she was nowhere to be found. The blood was still on the bed and floor and her scent was still permeating the air. However, her body wasn't there. "The wench has left." _'But where to?'_

Sesshomaru followed her throughout the house to the garage. She wasn't in the house.

_**Go after her, go get mate.**_

_Quiet. I will not lower myself to bed a human._

_**LIE. You love her, you want her, and you need her. GO AFTER HER OR YOUR DREAMS WLL GET WORSE…or better.**_

_That weakling is nothing to me. Silence yourself._

At the moment, he heard a car pull out front. Going to the nearest window, he witnessed his little brother getting out of the car. Sesshomaru's blood started to boil. He has never liked looking at the reminder of his father's infidelity, but knowing what he did to the person he was supposed to protect, made him lower than dirt in his eyes. Eyes leaking red, fangs cutting his bottom lip, Sesshomaru followed his brother to the room he left his wife bloody, bruises, and dying. No, Sesshomaru didn't like the woman, but he definitely hated his brother and he was going to show him just how deeply that hatred ran.

Standing in the doorway, watching Inuyasha on his knees begging for his wife, a whiff of another reached his nose. Kagome had said something about the half-breed fucking another but now he had proof of his own. It was time to put this nuisance in his place and keep him there.

"Inuyasha get up and come with me". Yes, he would definitely put the conniving, sniveling, bastard in his place.

Chapter 6 Done YAY. Thanks to a friend, i believe i know where this is heading but im open to ideas. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW...JA-NE


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N] Chapter 7 hope you like it ^_^

Kagome pulled up to a training gym in the middle of downtown Tokyo. Her best friend was the owner and a world class martial artist. If anyone could help her get stronger, it was Sango Ishimura. They had known each other for years, practically grew up together. Sango was who she went to when Inuyasha started beating her. Kagome could remember when she first showed the marks Inuyasha left on her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

_Kagome limped to the front door of her very best friend in the world. Ringing the doorbell, she waited until she could be let in. She hoped it would be soon because her leg was killing her. She could hear the heavy footsteps of someone approaching. 'Thank god, the soon I sit down the better.' Seeing the door open she cried out, "Sango I really need to"… She couldn't complete the sentence. Though Sango had always been tomboy-ish, Kagome was sure that Sango wasn't a man. So who was this stranger answering the door in a towel. _

"_Miroku, who's at the door", Kagome heard from further in the apartment. She was speechless. Sango hadn't mentioned dating anyone, and she tells her everything think. Kagome then began to smirk. Her best friend had a boyfriend, how nice. A wide smile crossed her face as she yelled in return. "It's Kagome, you know your best friend." She could hear the rumbling of someone running to the front. _

_Sango swung the door open and stared at the battered face of her best friend. Black eyes, busted lip, and scratches on her cheek were highlighted from the light coming from the living room. Frowning, balling her hands into fist, she growled out. "I'm going to kill him."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Walking in the front, it was set up the way any gym would be. One side held the cardio training machines like the treadmills and bikes. The other side had the muscle building machines. What Kagome really wanted was in the back of the building; the dojo where whe knew she would find Sango training her students.

Grunts and groans could be heard from the next room. Kagome couldn't help but grin when she saw three huge men laying on their back and Sango standing tall with a proud look on her face. In the body of a young woman, she screamed power and Kagome knew she came to the right place.

"Sango, I need your help. Inuyasha has pushed me too far."

She turned with a giant smile, "It's about time you snap out of it, and stepped up to that bastard."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Trees were uprooted and there were craters all over the place. Any normal person, or human, would be dead by now from all the injuries they would have, but thanks to the parentage of Toga Tashio, Inuyasha was breathing; even if it was barely.

Sesshomaru was beating the living shit out of him and for the most part he understood why. He had beaten his wife to the brink of death. That was looked down upon in both the human and demon society. Though it was he that committed the horrible act, it would reflect badly on Sesshomaru as well, and he was all about appearance.

No one would dare say anything out of term with Sesshomaru to his face, but there would be gossip. If there's anything Sesshomaru hated worse than humans, it was a coward. Anyway who wouldn't be bold enough to say something to his face didn't deserves to live; and those who did, received death with honor. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he was half human and full coward. That didn't help his case at all.

Said hanyou lay face down in the dirt struggling to right himself. 'Damn it. I'm going to take forever to heal from this', he thought. _'I'm never going to be able to explain this to Kikyo.'_ He crawled out of the crater and slowly made his way to his feet. He looked across the field to see his brother on the verge of transforming into his full form. "Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut," he whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of change. That idiot half-breed always knew how to push his buttons.

_'That insufferable bastard will pay for his actions and words'_

_**'Maim him like he maimed her. Strike him down and keep him there. Mate was close to death let feel the same'**_

_'Kagome is NOT our mate but he will feel the same pain the he caused her'_

The car ride over made Sesshomaru sick to the stomach. The stench of another woman was radiating from him and he would have gagged if it wasn't beneath him. The smell of sex and unwarranted arousal would never be wished out. _'That was the reason for her sadness_.'

Things started to clear up for him. The whelp sitting next to him was having an affair and his wife and Sesshomaru's reputation was suffering for it.

The fighting in the field was exactly the thing to calm Sesshomaru down and punish Inuyasha for his foolishness. He was never finished when the baka made a comment to set his blood on fire and his beast rattle against the chains holding it back. "_Why do you care? She's my wife, my bitch. I'm the one fucking her not you. What is your problem?"_

The cage holding his beast was loosening its hold on it. _'What's my problem? Why do I care?_' He didn't have the answer to that but he'll be damn if he let Inuyasha know that. He felt the changes happening to him. His fangs grazed him bottom lip, and he could feel the red seeping into his eyes. That was the snapping point.

Sesshomaru was moving past faster than Inuyasha could see. The first punch to be thrown was an uppercut knocking him into the air three stories. He followed Inuyasha in the air, kicking him to the ground with a heel to the ribs. That made the first crater in the earth.

_'What I would give to have my sword,_' he thought as he punched him with a flawless grace. From an outside view, it appeared the Sesshomaru was dancing but to Inuyasha, there was no greater pain. The punishment went on for what seemed like forever and Sesshomaru was seconds away from unleashing his beast.

_**'Free me. He deserves more. I WILL PUNISH HIM FREE ME.'**_

_'Silence, you will have your time.'_

Sesshomaru smirk as he mentally walked to the cage with a key in his hand ready to unlock the door. Suddenly, a scent reached him. It was the smell of daisies, youth, innocence and ...blood. 'It has to be a child,' he thought. He returned his attentions back to Inuyasha, seeing him regaining his balance.

"We are done for now ungrateful hanyou," he stated as he walked to the scent. Behind the bushes was a sight that would bring any person, demon or human, to their knees in grief and heartache. There on the ground lay the broken crippled body of child.

[A/N] the end again….for now. I'll update soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N] Chapter 8. I'm losing the story a bit and I'm trying to bring it back so be patient with me. And don't worry, you will get your MA content in time ^_^..enjoy

Backflip turned into a kick to the head. Blows were being thrown from every direction but nothing seemed to be able to touch the raven hair beauty. She was as fast as any demon and a woman scorned. She would not let anyone get her way of getting what she wanted.

Sango had been surprised with how quickly Kagome caught on to fight. She had always been a meek person and never one to get involved physically. That was all changing. Sango stood there and observed as 200 plus pound men were being taken down by this petite female. She couldn't be more proud. 6 mouths was all it took for Kagome to become this wildcat kneeing guys in the stomach, using her powers transferred to her fist to leave a demon grounded and kicks to the back of the head that equaled that of a horse demon. It was time for her to face the ultimate challenge; the master herself...Sango.

"That's enough. Kouga, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Muso, Ginta, Hakkaku, stand down. I'll take it from here." Stepping from the side lines, Sango removed her robe and watched as her students stepped away from Kagome, who hadn't broken a sweat. "Kagome, I am proud of you and how far you have come. Now is your true test. If you can defeat me, there is nothing else I can teach you. Do not expect me to hold back."

Not speaking, Kagome only nodded her head and braced herself for the first move. Sango ran full speed towards her, but disappeared from her sight. A lesson popped into Kagome's head about losing your opponent.

_When sight is not an option, rely on your other senses. Close your eyes and listen and pay attention._

Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and opened her ears. Sango was deathly quiet but she had to make a noise. Even breathing made a noise, so she had to be there. A wisp of air from the right her was all she need.

'_THERE', _she screamed in here head as she saw Sango aiming a punch at her from the sky. Kagome rolled out of the way and swept her leg in a crouch catching Sango off guard. Rolling forward, Kagome through a punch that only connected with air as Sango cartwheeled out of the way. Seeing an opening, Sango swung her leg in a high arch, attempting to hit Kagome in the crowd of her head.

Following her movements, Kagome crossed her arms above her head, stopping Sango's foot from making contact. This was her opening. Using her leg as leverage, Kagome pushed Sango's leg back causing her to lose balance. Another lesson popped in her head as she planned her next move.

'_Once they are off balance, keep them that way. Do not let them recover.'_

Sango reeling backwards, she tried to keep herself from falling to the ground. But she didn't see Kagome cock back her leg and swing in a side kick to her rips. The breath was knocked out of her. It felt like she was hit with a brick wall. Further disoriented, Sango jumped back, going on the defense. Breathing heavy, she looked around trying to find her opponent, but it was too late. Coming from her left, Kagome wound her arm back and with all her strength, sent a punch to Sango's cheek.

The room was quiet, with the only noise being Sango's crippled body gasping from breath 30 feet away. No one moved or dared get involved. If help was needed they would ask for it. The audience watched as blood dripped from her mouth and nose as Sango slowed stood up and looked in the eyes of her friend.

"Kagome, there is nothing else to taught. You are ready." She smiled, walking to Kagome and hugged her. "You go get him, and knock him dead." Kagome smiled back and nodded her head. She turned, grabbed her bag and walked out the door to finish the business she left behind. No more hiding, no more crying, and no more pain for her. It was her time for revenge.

The end of another chapter. Be patient with me please and let me know if there's anything you're not liking or don't agree with…review please


	9. Chapter 9

[A/N] I have a block and slowly working my way thru it so thank you for being patience. Heres chapter 9 and let me know if there are problems I missed.

Kagome stepped off the final step of the shrine. Training with Sango definitely help build her body, both physically and mentally, but nothing could prepare her for the 100 step climb to search her mentor. Kaede was like a grandmother to her, and she would know exactly how Kagome could get back at the cheating bastard she was trying to divorce.

Under the Goshinboku, was an elderly woman meditating in miko garbs. Her eyes were closed, breathing lightly. It appeared that she might be sleeping. Kagome moved towards her to shake her gently. Kagome was inches away from her when she head, "Welcome child. It has been a while since you visited this old woman." Kagome screamed from shock and surprised and jumped back. Panting, she covered her heart with her hand and laughed.

"Kami, Kaede, you scored be half to death." The older woman chuckled and stood from the grand. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I can see you are troubled. So let's get tea and tell me about your problem." Kaede turned and walked to the house with Kagome following behind her.

Hours were spent discussing the part, present, and the future when she left the shrine, she had the perfect idea and the conversation helped.

"_I need to get back at him. He hurt me entirely too much to be let go.'_

"_**Physically revenge isn't the way to go with Inuyasha. He is stronger no more what training you do. He was your husband and your feelings will get in the way."**_

"_But I want to hurt him as badly as he hurt me."_

"_**If that's the case, then go after something means more than anything else."**_

Kagome thought for a second and it came to her.

"HIS COMPANY!"

Inuyasha sat up in bed watching Kikyo take light breaths in her sleep. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. How that got this point was nothing to be proud of but he wouldn't exchange her for anything. Not even his wife, who had disappeared from the face of the earth. There were times he missed Kagome's cheerful attitude or her bubbly personality. But those thoughts were quickly overruled by the vixen lying in bed next to him. If he ever looked depressed or down, Kikyo found a way to make him feel better. Mainly, those ways were sexually but he wasn't one to complain.

Now that she was asleep, Inuyasha had to time reflect over the past 6 months. His mind automatically went to the fight he had with Sesshomaru. Looking down, Inuyasha stared at the crescent shaped marks trailing up his arms. He could forever have the marks of the battle on his body. The memory was still vivid in his mind. He was lucky to have made it out the field alive.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

_Inuyasha held his side to stop the bleeding. He always had fun pushing Sesshomaru's buttons but he had never gotten this angry before. Sure, they had their fights and a majority lead to violence but this was a whole new level the Inuyasha wished he had never discovered. Sesshomaru stood before him with a wild, almost beastly look upon his face. 'His Beast! He's going to unleash his Beast!' Inuyasha exclaim mentally. He sighed and tried to prepare himself for death. _

_Sesshomaru was the strongest demon there was in his humanoid form and Inuyasha was already close to unconsciousness. With his beast taking over, death was inescapable. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to kami and opened them again. He saw Sesshomaru smirk and knew that this was the end. Bracing himself, Inuyasha stared at his brother waiting for the attack. Sesshomaru took a step forward then stopped. He held his head up and sniffed the air. Suddenly, the bright red burning aura around Sesshomaru changed to a dull blue. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and said, __"We are done for now ungrateful hanyou,"__ and he walked out of the clearing. _

_Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground. His body was finally calling it quits and decided to let it have its way. However, before letting himself slip into darkness, he called the one person that would help him no matter what was happening. The one woman he loved the most in the world. He pulled out his cellphone, which he was glad hadn't been destroyed and made a call. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Kikyo, I need your help."_

"_Inuyasha? What's wrong?"_

"_I don't have much time, just come the giant park by your apartment and walk to the clearing"_

_He then shut his phone and feel into unconsciousness. That's how Kikyo found him. Laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood and a crater created by his own body._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo and smiled to himself. Kagome be damned. He had the woman he wanted and he wouldn't give her up just because his wife felt betrayed. Besides, she is his wife. He hadn't seen her in 6 months but he didn't sign those damn papers. He has a wife and a girlfriend. He can have them both and that's what he was going to do.

Inuyasha looked at the watch on his wrist and decided it was time to pay the bastard big brother a visit. Today was the 6 month anniversary of that infamous beat down and it was time to see what else the bastard had coming his way.

Thanks and please review


	10. Chapter 10

[A/N] Sorry for the hold up and I know how frustrating it could be waiting for these damn stories to update so please be patient with me. I have school and work and they are all taking up my free time but im going to start working on chapters in advance so I can post more at a time. Here's a taste on the next chapter and it should be complete within a few days. Again GOMEN lol I make no promises that it will be complete anytime soon but I will try

* * *

><p>He rose with the rising sun and turned to face the window and greet the sun as it made its entry into the world. Placing his feet to the floor, the cold hardwood floor sent a shock to his system waking his mind from the recesses of slumber. Greeting the orb Something he had been doing a lot as of late. The dream, nightmares, fantasies, hopes all revolved around a certain ex sister-in-law and powerful miko that refused to leave his thoughts. Night after night of kisses and caresses that left him frustrated on a different level. No amount of one night stands and cold showers can fix the problem that he was having. No only one thing could fix that and it being between the legs of the priestess that haunted his dreams. Feeling her silky, creamy skin against his was enough to drive him insane…however Sesshomaru would never admit this out loud. Nope, it was just the rants of his beast wreaking havoc on his body and using her as a catalyst. At least that's what he told himself.<p>

A small yawn caught his attention from his thoughts. He turned to see a body moving underneath his sheets. His eyes soften as a black head of hair appeared. A sideways ponytail made its presence known to the world; bright brown eyes sparkled in the morning sun. Next were the adorable baby teeth shown with the yawn. There were gaps in between where a couple had falling out. She sat up and beamed a smile that would make the sun envious.

"Morning Daddy," she greeted. While Sesshomaru was not her biological father, he was, in every sense, her dad.

"Good morning, Rin." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as she hopped out of his bed and ran around the side to hug his waist. To the outside world, Sesshomaru was still the cold heartless, demon that owned the business world. However, when it came to the little girl he had rescued, the slight glimmer in his eye was enough to expose the softer side of him. Finding the innocent soul battered and beaten to the point of death changed something inside of him. He will deny it till the day his body becomes one with the earth, but he knew. His heart was thawing out from the block of ice and he had two raven hair females to thank for that.

"Rin, go get ready for school", he commanded in his signature velvety deep voice. She gave him a smile and scampered out of his room. He chuckled internally and rose to start his day. Today marked the sixth month that the miko had disappeared off the face of the earth and it was time to once again pay that whelp of a half-brother of his a visit.

Nothing like a replay of the action in the field to get his blood pumping. Then off to the office to conquer more businesses and take over the smaller projects and turning into grand showings. Yes, today was definitely going to be a day to remember.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha you better come back inside quickly, there's something you really need to see. Hurry." The urgency in Kikyo's voice was enough to make his ears twitch. She only sounded this way when they were in bed, so this really had to be important.

"Feh, quiet down wench I'm coming." He made his way back into his home, to come face to face with his big screen tv showing the news. There was flashing on from cameras and all of buzz going on around the news camera and it was hard to tell what was going on. The headline made his jaw drop to the floor. This could not be possible. How could this happen

**The company INU CO., the second largest electronics manufacturer has just been bought by none other that the owner wife, Kagome Higurashi**

**This hostile take over has been made official by the vote of the share holders this evening.**

**The reason for her buying is unclear but Ms. Higurashi did release a statement saying...**

**"The complete reason will come forth soon but right now just know I am made a stand and starting anew"**

**There will be more information released as it comes forward.**

**Back to you in the studio.**

His hands were balled into fist and he was shaking, causing Kikyo to worry. She gently laid a hand on his should and called out, "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Her answer was a snarl. Pushing her back, he turned with eyes glowing red and fangs extended. "That bitch. After everything I've done for that whore she does this? She is going to pay."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 complete. i have a break to I'll try to update. Review please and let me know of the ideas you have.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- DONT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO INUYASHA...JUST SAYING

* * *

><p><p>

Kagome sat in the leather chair looking out the window wall and watched the bustling city of Tokyo and it's citizens moving on about their day. A smirk crossed her face as she thought about the revenge she was getting on Inuyasha. She was never one for dramatics nor was she an evil person, but damn it Inuyasha could bring the worst out of any one. How Sesshomaru lived with him his whole life is now a mystery. By now, she was sure that Inuyasha had seen the news and was waiting fur his arrive. Kagome let out a cold, evil laugh that would send shivers through a polar bear. she had he admit, her plan was brilliant. Something of pure genius. She had to say that if he had heard her plan, Sesshomaru would have been very proud.

…...

_Kagome walked into he meet she called with the board member of Inuyasha's company. She knew that despite working for him, every last one of them haled him with a passion. She was going to use that hatred against him and get payback that was the last thing she ever did. She sat at the head of the table and made sure she looked all 13 member in the eye she began her speech._

_"Gentlemen, I glad you all were able to make it today and that this meeting didn't get out to anyone. It was greatly appreciated. However, I would not have called here without a reason."_

_"Then please fells why we are here Kagome", said member Tanaka_

_Kagome smirked and spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Patience Tanaka I'm just getting to that part. I know you all hate my husband and want him gone."_

_Another member spoke up. "Hold on a second Kagome, we don't hate..." _

_Kagome let out a startling laugh that had the members on edge. "Don't worry Daisuke, your jobs are not on the line. I see the burning hatred in your eyes for him and that is exactly the reason you all are here."_

_The only female member of the board spoke up. " Ok you know we hate him, what does that have to do with this."_

_Kagome glared at her, laid her hands on the table and leaned forward speaking slowly, clearly and with authority. " You will silence yourself and listen. All of you. Am. I. Clear." _

_The room was deathly quiet. Satisfied, she sat back in her chair and relaxed. " You all want him gone, and I want him to suffer, ergo you vote him out of the CEO position. And it will be I who takes over. If you were to check the finances of the company, you will see that in the works, is money being transferred to the stockholders and it all coming to me. I don't want to be mean but you are either with me or with Inuyasha on this matter. So with a show of hands, who votes Inubaka out."_

_13 hands were raised and a smile appeared on her face. This was just the beginning. "Good. With this settled, this meeting is over. Alert the media, its time to let the world know that INU CO has a new owner._

…_..._

Sesshomaru stared at the tv in utter shock. There was no way that his was the same timid, irrelevant little girl that had married his brother straight out of University. This woman walking down the steps of his brother's (what used to be his brother's anyway) company. This woman that had glistening raven colored locks, perfect hourglass body, and sapphire eyes could not be the same girl the went missing 6 month before. But he couldn't deny it. The reporter on the screen confirmed his thoughts completely.

**The company INU CO., the second largest electronics manufacturer has just been bought by none other that the owner wife, Kagome Higurashi**

**This hostile take over has been made official by the vote of the share holders this evening.**

**The reason for her buying is unclear but Ms. Higurashi did release a statement saying...**

**"The complete reason will come forth soon but right now just know I am made a stand and starting anew"**

**There will be more information released as it comes forward.**

**Back to you in the studio.**

"Daddy what's wrong", spoke Rin. The news had been so shocking that he lost track of all of his surroundings.

"Nothing Rin. Go way in the car." She gave him a toothy grin and ran to the garage. He was right, this day would forever go down in history. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sesshomaru grabbed his suitcase and walked to the white Ferrari that held his daughter. He smirked as he pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. There would be a change of plans. Inuyasha was all but forgotten. He had a raven haired miko with a fiery temper that he had to see.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

If it could, steam would be coming out of his puppy like ears this very moment. Storming up the steps, Inuyasha burst through the glass doors of the entrance to building shattering the glass, scaring the life out of those in the lobby. His fury could not be contained and he was being to transform. He growled loudly and yelled, "Where is she, where is Kagome? Where is that bitch?" Fear held the tongue of everyone in the room. Red started to bleed into his eyes and his claws began to lengthen.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm right here Inuyasha. Stop yelling." Kagome leaned against the wall next the elevators. She sensed an angry aura coming this way and she knew exactly who it was. She couldn't restrain her smirk as she road the elevator down from the 70th floor. This was her time.

"What is it that you want from me Inuyasha."

He snarled and braced himself to pounce. "You stole my company from me you ungrateful bitch. Now your ass is death."

She laughed a beautifully dangerous laugh and settled into her battle stance. "You are nothing but a nuisance Inuyasha. Try to stop."

The people in the lobby watched in awe as the hanyou transformed full demon lunged at the new boss.The battle was begin and they were all in ground zero.

A/N Chapter 11. Not a lot of action but I'm trying guys I promise. I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not. Ideas just aren't coming to me but I will try to finish. Gomen nasai for the wait. -Nyghtyngale-


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm going to hold myself to the deadline of doing a chapter a day...don't hold me to this lol. ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

><p><em>*smack*<em>

_"Ouch. Kami Kaede that hurt." Kagome just received a harsh blow to the back with the cane Kaede carried with her. Before she could say any thing else, Kagome received another sharp blow to the back of her knee grounding her, making her bow before the order woman._

_"Pay attention child. Battle hurts and your opinion's goal is to set out and destroy. Your you must be waiting and keep your eyes open?!" Kaede swung her cane again, this time aiming for her neck .Letting her instincts take over, Kagome ducked beneath the swinging piece of wood. However, despite her age, Kaede was agile and followed the moments Kagome made. The downward swing wing of the cane was dodged with a back flip and a body varial. _

'Damn it. I'm getting tired. I can't keep this up. How is she moving so quickly. I have to think of something and fast.' _Kagome rolled to the left as Kaede came close to hitting her again. The amount of bruised and scraps on her body was become numerous and she knew she had to put an end to this. _

_Lost in thought, she lost sight of her opponent and heard the crack of the cane as a made contact with her spine. The pain was the most intense thing she has ever felt and a complete shock to her system. Kagome flew forward and few feet and land face first in the dirt. She felt something leaking down her back and reached behind her. Vision blurry and metallic liquid in her mouth, Kagome knew she was in trouble. She looked at her hand and saw that it drenched in blood. _

"_Get up Kagome. I will not let you give up on yourself. Remember the 3 lesson that you were taught. You know what to do. Rise and get in position." Kaede spoke with conviction and Kagome obeyed. Six months of training and waiting revenge. She will get everything she rightly deserved._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o **

Sesshomaru dropped Rin off at school and was now making his way to the building that was owned by his former sister-in-law. The smirk that was growing on his face was something that could not be prevented. The amusement of the news that morning could not be denied.

'Hmm it would seem that they miko has learned who she truly is.'

**Now you can dominate her and mark her as ours. Rin will love her.**

'You will hold your tongue and stay out of this'

**Mate has returned. We will not lose her again. Mark her now. **

'Now your place beast I am in control'

**We will see. This cage can not hold me forever. I will get what WE want.**

Sesshomaru growled to himself. He knew he wanted her. That tantalizing scent, perfectly curved body, piercing sapphire eyes, midnight black locks...Kami what was he doing. This was ridiculous. The yearning he felt for her was driving him crazy. The six months she disappeared was the worst time of his long life. Now that she was back and looking every bit of the woman that he wanted her to be, the possibilities were end less. The was going to see her at this very moment and a part of him knew, including his beast that he was not going to be able to stop himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o**

The flurry of silver and ebony flew around the room. The observers taking great lengths to stay out of the way of the angry hanyou and the angrier miko. Watching the two combatants stand face to face had been awe inspiring. The hanyou must had said something really stupid because the raven haired miko began to glow. Her aura became visual to those watching and fluctuated from pink to red. An invisible wind whipped her hair around and her eyes turned white. The hanyou was in big trouble.

Inuyasha stalked forward towards the woman he was married to. She was leaning against the wall causing her clothing to hug her body in all the right places. His beast had to admit, she was looking fuckable. Maybe if she had been like this during their marriage, then she could have joined him and Kikyo. But the bitch had to go and steal his company. The one thing he worked for. Now he would kill for it. Nothing would stop him from getting back what was rightfully his.

Stopping a few feet in front of her Inuyasha smirked and flexed his claws. The stripes on his face was becoming more jagged and the his eyes started to completely bleed red with purple pupils. His hair seemed wilder than usual. The bystanders was absolutely terrified but they couldn't move. Kagome chuckled at the display he was causing and peeled herself off the wall and moved towards him.

"Honestly Inuyasha, I thought you were smarter than this. Showing up and making a bigger ass out of yourself than usual. Then again you are only half demon but full moron. Thank you for reminding me why I want nothing else to do with you." Kagome laughed at the face the Inuyasha made and turned to walk away from him.

"I'm not done with you bitch. You stole my company from me and you will pay. That beating you took so long ago will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you. Then I can go fuck Kikyo the way you would never be able to handle. Good thing she looks better. I don't have to regret waking up to her in the morning."... And that seemed to be her snapping point. Kagome spun around on her stiletto heels and let her full spiritual power course through her body. A wind whipped through and tossed her dark hair back and forth. She could feel the power changing her eyes from their normal vibrant blue to a piercing all white.

"This is it Inuyasha. Once and for all I will be through with you. You will realize the loser you truly are." She focused energy into her hands and he started to move.

"You die here wench."

And he lunged. His yoki and her reiki caused an enormous pressure wave. Humans and demons alike felt themselves forces to the ground due to the astronomic amount of energy. How could two beings hold this much power. This had to be felt by everyone in the surrounding area.

Suddenly they were thrown apart from each other and it appeared that Inuyasha was on the losing end of that battle. Blood was running from his mouth and a large gash across his chest; while Kagome looked...amused. She burst with fits of laughter that irritated him on a whole new level.

"Really poor puppy, if that all you got. I'm wasting my time."

"_Kagome what is lesson 1, remember and use it."_

"_While am I angry, make them angrier. They will become distracted."_

"_Good."_

"You'll pay for that." Again, Inuyasha lunged for her. He made the flaw of leaving his side wide open. This was perfect. Kagome twisted her body, deflecting his claws, loaded her fist with her power and punched him in the rib cage. Even being human, she heard a flew ribs break as he was sent flying across the lobby. But he just would stay down. No matter, he needed to learn a lesson, even if it was the hard way.

"_Lesson 2, what is it?"_

"_When your opponent is stronger use that strength against him."_

"_Good child. Ye may be a woman but ye are not weak. She them your true strength"_

"_Hai"_

"Your dead," Inuyasha growled as he ran towards her. All of his momentum was being carried in his upper body and could easily be knocked off balance. Taking in her surroundings, Kagome realized that there was a concrete wall right behind her.

'_Perfect_,' she declared. She stood perfectly still as he rushed to her. His fist was inches away from her face when she sided. Kagome grabbed a hold of his wrist and using his own momentum, spin both of them around releasing him face first in the concrete wall. The imprint of his body caused a huge crater in the well. '_I was going to redesign this building anyway_,' she thought. A bloody hand reached through the rubble. Inuyasha looked beaten and bruised and destroyed but that didn't stop him.

"We are not done here," he said with clenched teeth. A grim appeared on her face and she spoken in a confident tone.

"You're right. There is one more lesson you need to be taught."

A/N Fight scene almost over. How'd I do? More? Less? Sesshomaru is coming no worries... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lend me your ideas lol ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Chapter 13...I know its so soon but I had to right while I had the ideas in my head. Arigato Gozimas

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru felt a pulse of energy flow through him. This energy was something he felt before. It was completely pure, yet wicked at the same time. Broadening his scenes, the Sesshomaru felt the power coming from INU CO. headquarters. It had to be Kagome. His beast chuckled internally, clearly amused.<p>

**Mate has gotten stronger. She is completely worthy**

Worthy she my be but mate she is not

**CLAIM HER BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT**

KNOW YOUR PLACE AND REMAIN SILENT

Sesshomaru shut the door on the mental cage that he kept his beast locked in and placed a tighter hold on it. This was getting ridiculous. His beast was getting bold but it couldn't be helped. The woman was going to be the death of him but Kami damn him he wanted her. He just wanted her on her his on terms...whenever that was. If he was lucky though, it would be soon.

In a smaller wave that passed through him, he felt a demonic energy.

_'Damn you Inuyasha'_, he thought. From the amount of reiki he felt just now, her knew she would easily kill him. Not that he cared. Not at all. The bastard could fall off a cliff and he would watch without a care. He, however, did not want that on her conscious. She would never forgive herself and he couldn't have that. Sesshomaru put all the horsepower in his Ferrari to use. The sooner he got there the better. Maybe he could still get a good seat for Inuyasha's beating

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Kikyo sat on the couch worrying her nails. Inuyasha was not in the best mood when he left their penthouse. How could this bitch do this to him. No matter what Inuyasha did to her, she had no right to take his company. Kikyo was there in the very beginning when it was an upstart and now when it was a multi-billion dollar conglomerate. She would stick by him till the end and hoped that he would get back at this vindictive wench that he was married to.

"I'm not going to sit by. I need to go to him." She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She had to reach him at the building.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Kagome watched as her ex spouse crawl of the crater she created with his body. If he was human, there would be no doubt that he would be dead by now. She could kill him now in his transformed state. But she didn't want him dead. Not yet anyway. Nope, she was just toying with him. She would draw this out as long as she could. She removed her blazer to reveal a silk, sleeveless, blouse. Kagome was still perfectly composed with not a hair out of place. She didn't break a sweat and her heart rate remained normal. It was like she was fighting a child.

"You will pay you ungrateful cunt," Inuyasha roared.

"Yes Inuyasha you've said that already but you have yet to ruffle my feathers. You never have and you never will. Be gone. You are nothing but I thorn in my side. Go fuck your bitch."

That was the breaking point. Inuyasha's fangs double in length and his aura flared. "You will not call Kikyo a bitch." This was it, he would kill her for the insult against his mate. Gathering all his strength, he lurched forward, his claws at the ready, aiming for throat.

"DIE"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Milliseconds seemed like hours as the world seemed the move it slow motion. The witnesses to the altercation waited for the death of the new head of INU CO. His claws were sharp and deadly and centimeters from her neck. Inching closer and closer to the jugular vein pumping blood through her body.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

But he never reached her. A delicate hand wrapped around his wrist halting his progress. Inuyasha gasped in shock. How could this how stop him. Especially in his full demon state. Eyes still white with power, Kagome sighed and glared at the bastard who beat her and left her for dead months before.

"Time for the final lesson Inuyasha."

"_Think Kagome, think about the other two. What is the final lesson.?"_

"_When your opponent is down and are desperate, take their last line of defense away. Make them hopeless."_

"_GOOD, NOW USE YE POWER, MAKE THEM HOPELESS"_

"MAKE THEM HOPELESS," Kagome yelled. Those from the outside could see the flow of spiritual power leaving from the Kagome's core, down her arm and flowing in the demon she hand was holding onto. The influx of pure reiki was painful to say the least. His whole body had become numb due to the heat of power flowing through him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME YAH WENCH," he yelled. He fell to his knees in front of her. How could this be. His vision began to blurry and he was losing consciousness.

"I'm leaving you the way you left my Inuyasha. Broken and weak. Let's see how you like it." With one final burst of energy, the silver haired demon that started the battle was tamed and turned into a black hair human. All demon traits disappeared. He would not remain this way but a few days as a human would mellow him out a bit.

Clapping could be heard from what used to be the front entrance of the building. Turning around, Kagome saw the one person she wasn't ready to face yet.

"Good job miko, who knew you would have such power. Maybe now you would be a worthy of the Taisho." His deep, soft as silk voice resonated throughout the room sending chills down her spine. Kami how she loved that voice. Without his looks, his voice was enough to make her weak in the knees. It didn't help that he was looking absolutely delicious in his Armani suit with his hair tied back. His eyes glowed with mischief and her panties began to dampen.

She smirked and spoke, " Konban wa Sesshomaru. Hisashiburi desu ne."

* * *

><p>AN Fight scene complete. Like it? Well if you didn't help me out. I'm writing for your enjoyment... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ja ne

PS)

konban wa-good evening

Hisashiburi desu ne – long time no see


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hello again...Welcome to chapter 14. I'm take your ideas to heart and seeing how I can fit them in. Anyhoo ENJOY!

* * *

><p><p>

"It seems that you have grown miko. The half-breed didn't seem well" Again the addicting voice sent waves through her. Kami how was she going to resist him. By now he was sure he could smell her arousal but she would not give in. She was stronger now and not even the infamous 'Killing Perfection' could break her now. But oh how she wanted him to break her in like Inuyasha never could. Let's face it. She was never obvious to the looks of the the Taiyoukai. He was everything she wanted in a man when she was a child. Tall, strong, handsome, and above all else protective. She meant of his mean streak against those that crossed the ones he cared for. That's exactly what she wanted. But she settled from Inuyasha. But now with the nuisance of the hanyou gone, she could now go after what she wanted. Sesshomaru.

_'Wait. What the hell am I thinking? This is Sesshomaru im thinking about. The same man that refuses the acknowledge my name and left his hand print on my neck. But those hands are rough and strong. Ugh ok change in subject.' _

"Enough training will help anyone grow Sesshomaru. Inuyasha in nothing but a speck in the wind. Was there something that you wanted? I have a business that I have to run." Sesshomaru smirked at her tone . He had to say he liked this new side of her. He would have even more pleasure making her submit to him.

_**Mate is fiery. Submit, make her submit. Make her ours**_

_In time Beast in time_

_**YES DO IT**_

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sesshomaru showed a ghost of a smile. "Actually, I have a proposition. If you..." He was interrupted but a voice calling his brother's name.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Kikyo ran of the step of INU CO. She didn't expect the devastation that would greet her. Craters all over the lobby, people with wide eyes staring at a spot on the floor. Her gaze followed theirs. Her sight landed on a young man, human it appears, beaten to a bloody pulp. She gasped covering her mouth with her hands. That couldn't be who she thought it was. Could it? No way. Her beloved had beautiful silver hair. This man's hair was black and drenched in blood. '_My Kami what has happened. Please don't let this be him.'_

Softly she called out, "Inuyasha." From where she was, she could see the man's arm twitch. It was him.

"Ah Kikyo, I see you've come to get your trash." She turned her head to see Kagome pulling her blazer over her shoulders. Intense hatred fulled her to the brink. How dare she call him trash. How dare she do this to him. Kikyo clenched her hand into a fist and walked to Kagome.

"Know your place Higurashi. You are the cast off," she said with venom dripping from every word. She cocked back her ready to throw a hey maker...But her hand wouldn't budge. Something was holding her in place. She looked up at Kagome and saw her smirking with a glint in her eye. Oh hell. Turning her head slightly, Kikyo caught sight of a hand holding her wrist. This hand had long, well shaped claws, and a magenta stripe. Damn it could this day get any worse for her.

The owner of the hand spoke, sending her baritone voice echoing through the lobby. "Let this be a lesson to him Kikyo. He is not to come around this building or the owner lest you want to send him off to an earlier grave."

A chuckle could be heard behind her. She whipped her head around in time to feel a fist connect with her cheek. '_Fuck that hurt',_ she thought. The room was spinning and she could taste blood in her month. Her day has just gotten worse. Spitting the blood on the ground, she lifted her head up to stare at the sapphire eyed miko. Kagome was glaring at her. If looks could kill, Kikyo would be in the darkest level of hell right now.

"Know your place Kikyo. You are and always will be second best and weakest. Next time you raise your hand to me, you won't get it back. Take the bastard you fuck and get out of my building. If I see you here again or neither of you will be recognizable." Sesshomaru threw her to the body of her lover laying on the floor and watched her try to carry the dead weight out of the room.

Kagome adjusted her clothes and dusted off her hands. Grinning from ear to ear, Kagome shifted her eyes towards Sesshomaru. "Gomen Sesshomaru. If you will follow me to my office, we could have a conversation without any interruptions."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and stated, "Very well."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Sesshomaru sat in the leather chair across from her desk. He was staring out the window while Kagome was on the phone calling for the damage to be fixed in the lobby. It was going to be under construction for a while. Generally, Sesshomaru hated being ignore but the reflection from the window gave him easy access to the creamy legs that were on display. She could ignore him all day as long as he could 'look out the window'. He may be a demon but he was very much male and he knew a fine body when he saw one.

His attention was drawn back to her face when his hearing picked up that she has ended her call. She was clearly frustrated because she was rubbing her temples with a farrowed brow. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Crossing her legs, giving him sight of her supple thigh, Kagome began to talk.

"What is the proposition that you wished to speak with me about?" Kagome's mood had turned sour with that call. The lobby was going to be under construction for at least a year. She really went overboard with Inuyasha. Oh well. It was well worth it. Besides, seeing Sesshomaru's muscles flex with his every movement was enough to make her lose all tension in her body. It was distracting. But not in a bad way.

He relaxed himself, leaning back in his chair taking in the whole sight of her. If beast sent him images of bending her over and filling him to the brim and wanting to feel her tight passage squeezing him until they both...

"Yes. I was going to speak with the half breed about it, but since there is new management, it seems most appropriate now. I want a merger between INU CO. and Taisho Industries. It would be beneficial for both sides and it would be a new start for you." His voice few in her ears, around her body, and through her panties. It had her in a trance until she heard the word 'merger'. Sesshomaru was making his way out of the office when Kagome snap out of her revery.

"Hold on Sesshomaru. You can't just come in here and demand..."

"I can and I have", he replied. "We will discuss this further tonight. I expect you at my place at 8:00 PM. Do not disappoint and do not be late. Konnichi wa Miko." With that, Sesshomaru left the building.

Kagome was left awe struck and furious. How could he just show up and demand things from her. She would show up tonight but she's show how how much stronger she was. No one would boss her around any more.

A/N Konnichi wa also means good afternoon. I'm studying Japanese so just trust me on this. ^_^

Now was are getting the better than good stuff that you guys have been waiting for. I know there are some inconsistencies so I'm going to go in an fix those. Tweek it a bit. How are you guys feeling about this? Good? Bad? Let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you guys. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. They support of outstanding and you have my deepest gratitude. I will acknowledge all of you by name at the end of the FF and again thank you. This being my first fanfiction and all. Well back to the story. ENJOY!.

* * *

><p><p>

Rin loved her new father. He was her whole world. Being left for dead does things to even the strongest of persons but no, not Rin. Her heart was as pure as any angel if not more. Bright smile, big eyes, and a wonderfully innocent voice that would make anyone bend to her will. Despite not having an evil bone in her body, Rin was no fool. She knew her father was missing someone. A lady in fact. She would wake up in the middle of the night and go to her father's room. Peaking through a crack she would make in the door, she would see Sesshomaru tossing and turning calling a woman's name in his sleep. Kagome she thinks it was. This woman must be important to him because he even kept a picture of her hidden. It made Rin sad to think that the man who saved her and became her father figure was lonely. She had to find this Kagome woman and convince her to be with her dad. She just had to.

The school bell was ringing signaling time to go home. She loves school and being around other kids, but Sesshomaru would always be number one in her heart. Grinning from ear to ear, Rin packed her supplies and skipped out the door. Kids were scattered throughout the hall making there way to the double doors that lead to their freedom.

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Rin loved days like this when it seemed like everyone was in a good mood. Skipping down the steps, Rin waiting until she saw her dad. He would always be in the front of the school with his white car leaning against it. He wasn't there yet so she still had some time. Out the corner of her eye, Rin saw a daisy. _'Oh what a pretty flower,' _she though. Being the joyful girl she was, Rin walked to it and picked the flower. _'I know. I can give it to Lady Kagome when I see her.' _ Smiling a bright smile, Rin turning around to see her savior leaning against his car as usual. He actually had a smile on his face. Today would be a good day. Grasping the flower in her hand, she ran to her father.

"Hi, daddy. I missed you." She hugging his legs with a death grip. Sesshomaru smirked and patted the top of her head. He moved out of the way and opened the door for her. "Let us hurry Rin," he spoke. "We have a guest we have to prepare for." He saw the sparkle in eyes as she shook her head. If Kagome thought he was the same man he was six months ago, then she was going to be in for a rude wake up call.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

"Kagome, that was amazing"

"**What was Sango?"**

"That ass kicking you handed him! It's all over the news"

"**ITS WHAT?!"**

Kagome dropped the phone and ran to the living room of her apartment. Staring back at her on the tv was herself taking off her blazer getting ready from Inuyasha's attack and it was breaking news. It appeared that one of the citizens in the lobby had recorded the confrontation with their phone. Her eyes widen when the reporter started to speak.

**The new owner of INU CO. was recorded having a confrontation was the former owner and her husband Inuyasha Tashio. **

**Reasons for the fight it unclear but statements from the witnesses confirm that there is bad blood between the two.**

**There have been no solid details for the reasons but more will be released as they come further.**

**Back to you Takahashi**

Kagome slapped her hand across her forehead and sigh. The stocks would not hold up to this kind of negative publicity. Even though she took the company from him, INU CO. was hers now and she would not let it go down the drain. She didn't have a masters in business for nothing.

A light bulb went off in her head. She had a meet with Sesshomaru tonight. He was an asshole but he was also a damn good businessman. He would know exactly what to do. She giggled at a thought. He wanted a merger with the company and that involved all the press, positive or negative, that came with it. This would be a way to keep him busy and let her figure out something things going on in her own head.

With a renewed vigor, Kagome hopped up with a smile on her face. "Time to prepare for a meet and I'll have Mr. "Worthy of the Taisho Name" eating his words.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

Sesshomaru showered and changed out of the day's clothes and changed into something more casual. He wouldn't dare want to give Kagome the hint that he was interested in her. Because he wasn't. No of course not. His beast rolled his eyes at this. He would never learn. Maybe tonight denial would leave his master's thick headed mind.

Sesshomaru was dressed to the nines. Starting with a loose white shirt that, when the lighting caught it the right way, gave view to the amazing torso that was underneath. The well toned, muscled chest of the strongest demon in Japan. The jeans he wore were well worn but just a stylish; faded denim that were tucked into his Doc Martin boots. He was completely irresistible and he knew it. Unbuttoning his shirt to his collar bone and walked down the stairs. It was 7:59 and the miko was expected any moment now. He wait at the base of the stairs anticipating the sight of her. The sapphire eyes, Sakura and spring rain scent, the legs the never ending. Oh, yes. He couldn't wait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

Rin was so exciting. There was someone coming tonight for dinner. She would be able to dress in her pretty dress that her dad had just bought her. It was orange and white with a checkered patter. She quickly bathed and dressed like her dad told her to. He told her to be ready before 8:00 and it was almost time to meet the mysterious guest. Rin placed the doll she was playing with on her bed and skipped down the hall and down the steps. So exciting. When she reached the bottom, she saw her father there waiting like she would be. She walked next to him and grabbed his hand with both of hers and sent him a smile. A grin appeared on his face and she could tell that her was happy like she was.

Just then a maid came in to let him know that there was a problem. He growled and glared at the maid. Rin giggled catching his attention. Sesshomaru sighed and turned back to his daughter.

"Rin, stay here. I will be back momentarily." Sesshomaru followed the maid, leading him down a hallway. Just as he disappeared around the corner, someone knocked at the door. Rin was so exciting, she couldnt hold in her squeal. From the frosted glass, she could tell the figure was a woman. Not being able to resist any longer, Rin ran to the door and answered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

Kagome arrived on time to Sesshomaru's house. She didn't want to make a bad impression on her new partner. He didn't know that she would agree to the merger, so she would draw it out for as long as she could and get something things out of him first. Like how in the hell she was going to clear the air with the media.

Kagome sighed and walked to the door. She was wearing a sexy, yet casual midnight blue summer dress that ended just above her knee. That went along with black platform heels that would drive any man mad. She knew she looked good and Sesshomaru would know it too. Ready to face the demon of her nightmares...and dreams, Kagome took a deep calming breath and knocked on the door. She wasn't waiting too long because she could hear the locks turning. She grinning coming up with a witty comment in her head, Kagome was about to speak when the door opened. Except standing there wasn't the six foot six inch demon she was expect. Instead, there stood a four foot little girl.

"Oh hell."

A/N TA-DA another chapter out of the way. This fiction will probably be over 20 chapter and keep in mind I'm making this up as I go. Again, this is my first every FF so but gentle with me. I'll go back and fix the grammatical errors eventually but it was happen...REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW lol arigato


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You already know the deal. No repeat needed at this point.

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared at Inuyasha's prone figure lying in the hospital bed weeping. How could they could do this to him. They were suppose to be the ones that cared the most about him. His brother and ex wife were the most evil people in the world if this is what that can do. She turned her eyes back towards the man that loved her most. His eyes were bruised shut and the majority of his skin was purple and blue. He groaned in pain and remained asleep thanks to the morphine.<p>

"Oh Inuyasha. You poor man." Kikyo rubbed her thumbs across his clawless hands and vowed. She vowed with all her being that she would help him get revenge for everything that wench and insufferable brother of his had down.

"Don't worry my love. Everything will be ok. Just you wait and see." Her eyes turned cold and emotionless. There was an evil glint to her expression that would make people cower in fear. Standing up, being as silent as possible, Kikyo left the room to make a call. She knew exactly who she could call to get the job done.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

**What do you need?**

Answered a silky voice reeking of evil. Even over the phone he sent chilled through her. This had to be done no matter the cost. And she was willing to pay it.

I know you've seen the news. I need to get rid of her.

**A little pay back I assume**

Don't state the obvious. I just need her gone and indisposed.

**Watch your tongue wench. You called me. You know my price. Have it deposited tonight.**

Half now. Half when its done.

**Very well. Everyone is watching her. This will take time.**

Just get it don't. Point blank.

With that, she hung up the phone. Her and Inuyasha's problem will be gone soon enough.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o**

It felt like the wind was knocked out of her. There was no way this was happening. Did she have the right house? Was this a cruel joke? What dimension was she transported to because there was no way there was little girl stand at the door at a house that belonged to the fearsome, human hating Taiyoukai Sesshomaru Taisho.

"You know miko, you vaguely resemble a fish with your mouth flapping."

That voice. Shit. She must have looked like the biggest idiot in the world. There standing being the child was the voices owner. There was no outward expression on his face but his eyes showed his amusement. Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot as the youkai reduced her to a simpering fool once again.

_'Good job Kagome. Great way to show him that you've grown'_

Sighing, Kagome swept her bruised pride to the back burner and smiled at the imposing man standing before her. Maybe she would be able to salvage this night. After all, she had business to conduct and he was the center to getting everything done to make sure her planes were to be completed.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. Though I am surprised by this pretty little girl." Kagome knelt down to the girl's eye level and held her hand out.

"Hi cutie, my name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Rin grinned from ear to ear to finally see the woman that had her father always on edge. She was much more pretty in person than the picture. She was so excited. If she was going to be her new mom, the kids at school would be so jealous. Showing the gaps in her teeth, she stepped forward and shook Kagome's hand.

"My name is Rin. It's nice to meet you. You're really pretty. Isn't she daddy?"

Sesshomaru was enjoying the interaction between the two females until Rin threw him off kilter. Well that was unexpected. Kagome's eye widen at that child. First she called Sesshomaru, the deadly, daddy. Second, she asked him is she was beautiful.

_'That's it I'm in the Twilight Zone.' _

Sesshomaru could see the disbelief in her eyes. He smirked to himself. The miko was so easy to get off balance that he decided to have a little fun.

"Yes Rin, she is very beautiful." The blush deepen on her face and gasped. No, no, no what is happening.

"Come Rin, Kagome, dinner is served and we don't want it to get cold." Sesshomaru offered his arm to Kagome. She was in such a daze, that she didn't notice that she took his arm and work to the dining room. Always, there was the patter of Rin's feet in her mind reminding her just how different this meeting was going to be.

She snapped out of her brain lapse when she saw food was being placed in front of her. Across the table from her was the little girl who was smiling and chattering as if everything was normal and to her right was Sesshomaru. Mentally, Kagome hit her head to the table. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Long awaited update. Don't jump my bones yet. I'm work and going to school full time. I will update when I can I promise. ^_^<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Hope you enjoy. Review Review Review please.

* * *

><p>He kept to the shadows. Thats what he did best. Thats what his job required of him; complete and utter stealth. He was a trained killer and he hadnt gotten caught yet and he planned on keeping it that way. He was very meticulous about his prey and his kills. He always took the time to obverse and make sure everything was in place His target pulled up to a mansion and stepped out. Hmm he had to admit, she was a lovely specimen with legs a mile long, glossy raven hair with blue highlights. If he wasn't hired to kill her, he would glad use her as a bed warmer<p>

"Such a waste," he stated as he realized he would never have this one. "No matter. There's always someone else to tie up and pound into." He chuckled darkly and watched her knock on the door. He was thankful for the tree he was hiding behind because the light coming from the door was unbearably bright. Hearing voices, he peeked around the tree to see a tall man standing in the door. Silver hair, golden eyes, crushing aura. Shit. This was not what he signed up for. How in the hell was he suppose to deal with a woman that was in the company of the Western Taiyoukai himself. This changes things.

His eyes glowed red with anger. This was worth way more than he charged. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

'What do you need Naraku'

**'WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU INFORM ME OF HER INVOLVEMENT WITH SESSHOMARU TAISHO?'**

I didn't think it was important. She's the only one I want dead.

**You are more of an idiotic wench than I thought. This changes everything. There is much more danger involved. Your price has now double. Get it in the account before the end of the hour or you will be in her place.**

Yes Naraku.

Growling to himself, Naraku stalked away from the house towards his car. This simple job just became less simple. It's not like it mattered. He loved a challenge. He didn't get this far in life because things were easy.

*Flashback*

_Naraku always knew that his father was a criminal. In fact in was no secret. Rumors of the things Onigumo did to his victims reached his sons ears before like. That is believed to be the cause of Naraku's blood lust. Like father like son. Little did they know of the plans that was set in motion. Naraku snuck out of the house one night to follow his father. He had to check to see if the rumors were really true. Was his father really this killer that everyone talked about. He watched as the car his fathered drove pulled into a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse._

_'How cliché,' thought the young Naraku. It was so predictable to pick a place like this. 'Could have been a little more creative Onigumo.' Naraku crept across the concrete like the spider he was. Molding to the shadows, making his way to the door, there was a crack that let him see inside. _

_Tied to the chair was some unknown woman. Her head was whipped to the side and her hair was covering her face. Kami knows what her face must look like. She spit out blood and glared at Onigumo earning her another punch across the face. Stepping back, his father pulled a gun out of the back of this pants and held it to the her head. The strong willed woman wilted and started weeping, begging for his life. Naraku was fascinated with the scene. There was so much dominance and power that came with standing over someone. Holding their life in your hands. How he craved that feelings. He would get his wish. _

"_Naraku, I know you're there. Come here my son."_

_Naraku's crimson eyes widened in shock. How had he detected him? He was sure he was careful. Regaining his composure, Naraku stepping into the shadow and into the warehouse. Back as straight as a ramrod, he walked to his father and stood next to him. Onigumo turned towards him and grinned from ear to ear and started speaking:_

"_Naraku, this woman is a nuisance. She owes people a lot of people and is defiant. She refuses to pay and won't submit. It's my job to put her in line. However, since you are here, I will let you do it."_

_Onigumo took the safety off the gun and handed it to his son._

"_Take this gun and finish the job. Don't disappoint me. I'm waiting outside."_

_He glared at the woman the headed towards the door. Naraku stared at the gun in his hands and the feelings from earlier were back tenfold. He never wanted this to end._

"_Please, you don't have to do this. Let me go and I'll never come back. Please. I beg of you." The woman wept and hiccuped trying to catch her breath. Her pleads fell on deaf ears._

_Naraku smirked staring at the gun. Something seemed to have snapped within him. Wearing a smile, he held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed all over, including him and he enjoyed it. He chuckled evilly and made his way to the door his father stepped out of only moments before. Leaning against the door, Onigumo smirked and looked at his blood covered son. _

"_Good job my son. You have done well. Let us leave." Onigumo opened the door to the car and invited his son in. Little did he know. This was only the beginning._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o**

Kagome thought the blush she was currently sporting would be permanent. There was no way the little girl sitting across from her was human. Let alone 6 years old. How could one child be this curious. And about her. She could see the smirk that Sesshomaru was managing to suppress but the amusement in eyes were there to read. She sighed to herself as Rin asked her another question.

"Kagome are you single? I don't know why you would be because you are really pretty. Right daddy?"

Rin turned her head to her father as he took a bit out of his raw steak. She knew he thought Kagome was pretty. Now she just wanted him to say it out loud.

"Hai, Rin. She is. Now it is late. Go get ready for bed." The authority in his voice left no room for rebellion. Not that she would anyway. This was her father and he knew what was right for her.

"Okay daddy." With that, Rin hopped from her chair and skipped upstairs to her room. Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and rubbed her hand across her face. She hadn't been that embarrassed since high school senior pictures. She closed her eyes and took breaths trying to calm herself. It almost worked until she heard chuckling next to her. Sesshomaru had set her up. He would pay for this.

He eyes glowed with raised ire as she became more irritated. Her powers began to sizzle beneath her skin as she tried to get them back under control. She wouldn't kill him in his own house. But it was damn tempting. Gold met sapphire as Sesshomaru released a small amount of his aura. Unlike most would think, the two powers didn't clash. Instead it calmed the pissed off miko. He could have very well forced the miko into submission but he decided to try a different tactic. Raising from his seat, he offered his hand for her to take.

"Come miko, there is much to discuss and very little time."

Without a hassle, Kagome gripped his hand and followed him into the sitting room. There was a fireplace lit making the room warm and very homey. She instantly fell in love with the room. Sesshomaru let her to the love set. On the table in front of her sat two classes of wine and what appeared to be a very nice vintage red.

Sesshomaru handed her her glass and took his own in his hand. He watched her closely trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed to be in a daze and he preferred her that way. Quiet, submissive. Perfect. He, however knew that wouldn't last long. The silence had to be broken.

"To the business at hand. The merger."

That snapped her out of her reprieve. That's right she was here to talk business.

"Yes, the merger. I just received the company today and already someone is trying to take it from me." She needed to play this close to the vest. He didn't need to know that she would say yes. But damn it how was she suppose to concentrate with the light from the fire giving him an ethereal look. She could see clean through that shirt he was wear. The sculpted lines of his chest, muscles bunching with his every movement. How she wanted to run her hands all over him. If only...

'No, Kagome snap out of it', she thought.

He knew he had her. The heady scent of her arousal reached his nose and he nearly lost control. He closed his eyes to hide the bleeding red that he knew was there. This was not the time. No he had to get this over with or his plan with down the drain

**Mate is ready. Now is the time. Mark her**

Know your place.

"Think of it as a partnership. The two biggest companies merging together. The benefits far outnumber the risks." Sesshomaru took a deep breath taking in her scent. This had to happen.

Kagome was mentally dead. She saw his eye start to transform and it only made her want him more. Well her plan was shot to hell. She had to get out of here. She'd agree to sell her soul be in his bed right now. This was getting dangerous. And she loved it. She took a deep breath and uncrossed her legs making sure he could catch sight of her thighs.

'The least I could do is leave him on edge for my troubles'

"Tell you what Sesshomaru-sama, come to my office tomorrow around noon and we'll see what we can come up with." She sent him the sexiest smile she could muster and stood from the couch. He stood with her. Sesshomaru could feel the erection straining against his jeans. This game was going to end with both of them exhausted and sated. Just a little longer.

Kagome watched in front of him making sure her thigh brushed against his crouch. She cheered in her head when she heard him draw in a breath. Walking out of the sitting room, Kagome knew he was following and put more swing in her well shaped hips. She made her way out the door, to her car and drove him.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. Shit. How was he was suppose to survive this. Cold showers would only do so much. The swing in those hips of her. The feel of thigh touching him. He could feel the heat through there clothes. Closing the door, Sesshomaru made his way to his room. Cold shower here he comes.

Kagome could barely keep the car on the road. Her body was humming and only one person could fix it. The heat she felt coming from him set her on fire from the inside out. How was she suppose to survive this. She was completely thrown off her game that she completely forgot about the little girl he called a daughter. Then something hit Kagome like a ton of bricks...again.

"Holy Shit Sesshomaru has a kid. And I didn't even ask about her." She groaned as she finally made her way to her drive way and to her door. Stepping into her living room, she set her things down on the counter and dropped herself on the couch. The dampness between her thighs refused to leave and the images in her mind wouldn't stop. Kagome groaned again and laid back. Covering her eyes with her arm, she took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a long night. And even longer merger."

* * *

><p>well? What did you think? No? Yes? Review and let me know. Please and thank you. -Nyghtyngale-<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back..i know I know, I'm sorry. Moving from Texas, to Colorado, back to Texas, finding a job, going to school...you don't care I know. Well back to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kikyo sat on the table on the balcony of the penthouse suite. Inuyasha was still in the hospital recovering. Everything demon doctor, as well as human doctors, studied her lover and all came to the same conclusion. The purification imposed on him was something stronger than they had seen before. There was no reversing it except with him. Recalling the visual of Inuyasha in the bed causes Kikyo's hatred to grow even more. Who did that bitch think she was? Nothing, that's what and Kikyo would knock her down to the level she belong ...Underneath her feet.<p>

A knock on the door brought Kikyo out of her thoughts. Sighing to herself, she stepping back into the room and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, Kikyo knew he day was starting to look up. Unlocking the door, standing there was none other than Naraku with a sinister look. Words were no not exchanged as Kikyo moved aside and he stepped in.

"What do you have for me," she asked. This bitch needed to be done with quick and dealing with Naraku would be worth it.

"I have a plan, but it will take time. In the end, you will get what you ask."

"Tell me what it is."

"Very well"...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Across town, at noon, Kagome was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork. The construction in the lobby was turning into a huge hassle and nothing seemed to be getting accomplished. The shareholders were up her ass wondering about the future of the company, and now Sesshomaru...

Her intercom beeped notifying her that her secretary was trying to get her attention. So close to pulling her hair out, Kagome pushed the button to speak.

"What is it Yuka, I'm very preoccupied right now."

The voice that haunted her dreams and every waking thought spoke through the intercom.

"Now miko, I am sure you are aware of the plans we made at noon today."

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. She had forgotten all about Sesshomaru coming today. She couldn't sleep the night before and decided to the come to her office to get some work done. That has been at 4 AM. Glancing at the clock, it was indeed twelve o'clock.

"Shit," Kagome said to herself and heard a baritone chuckle on the other end. Her face did the magic of turning into a tomato. Looking her hand, she forgot to release the button. Sighing and clearing her throat, Kagome tried and failed to speak in a clear voice.

"Yuka, send Mr. Taisho in please."

Kagome leaned back in her seat and gazed at her door. Sure enough, within second, the Killing Perfection through looking very bit as deadly and beautiful as his name stated. Wearing a black Armani suit, he had a crisp white buttoned down shirt, and a tie that looked to be a mix of royal and gold. The ideal thing to match his eyes. The jacket fit like a second skin. His hair, usually left down, was up in high ponytail. His eyes glowed with mirth and amusement. This meeting was going to suck.

"See something you like?"

Well shit, she'd been caught staring. However, Kagome, despite a losing war, would win a battle a battle or two.

"Not particular. Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss." Crossing her legs, Kagome could feel the moisture of the nigh before returning. The sensation she could not ease no matter what she tried. Sesshomaru spoke and the intensity grew.

"Very well. I have papers here for you to sign to begin the merger. You can look over them."

Kagome was flabbergasted. The nerve of this guy to make conclusions for her. Who did he think he was, Inuyasha? Her temper was starting to get the better of her and her powers were starting to sizzle underneath her skin. She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on his face. He was smirking. Of course he was. He knew what he was doing, the game he was playing with her and he was enjoying it.

"I don't seem to recall agreeing to a merger Sesshomaru. I said we would meet and talk about it."

Sesshomaru, who had been sitting across from her desk, unfolded his arms and stood from his seat. Like the predator he was, he stalked around her desk. Kagome didn't move a muscle, scared to give away any emotion. Then she saw a glint in Sesshomaru's eye. Uh oh. She was in trouble.

Sesshomaru turned her chair so that her body was facing him. The scent of her arousal now had no barrier and he was enjoying the high he was getting from her scent.

**Mate is ready take her. TAKE HER NOW**

_Be Gone Beast. _

**Get her what we want. Show her what you can give. Dominate her.**

_Silence _

Sesshomaru tilled her chair back and stepped forward. To accommodate his movement, Kagome was forced to open her legs to give him more room. He brain started to short circuit. She could not complete a thought about what was happening but she knew she didn't mind it. Then he spoke. Sesshomaru's lips were next to her ear. When did he move close again? Shit.

"You may not have voiced an affirmative, Kagome..."

He said her name. What twilight zone were they in. He doesn't say her name. Sesshomaru ran a hand down the column of her throat, dragging a nail down her collar bone, around the side of her breast...

"But your body most certainly did. In fact, it is speaking very clearly..."

He hand ghosted over her side and was at her hip. Damn she hated her skirt had ridden up so much. Her thighs was very much visual for his eyes to drink it. His eyes, followed his hand's journey and she was watching him intently. Slowly, Sesshomaru dragged his claws from the outside of her hip and the inside of her thigh sending a shiver up her spine. As he spoke again, Kagome could feeling his lips graze her ear.

"...Your body has just stated that this 'merger' is very much needed. I will leave the paper and you will meet me at The French Room to hand them to me."

Moving away, Sesshomaru walked to the other side of the desk, pulled the papers out of his briefcase and set them in front of her. Kagome watched his motions without processing anything. Sesshomaru smirked. Walking to the office door, he spoke a final time.

"Kagome," he stated. She jerked towards him, snapping out of her reverie. "Don't be late." With that, Sesshomaru left the room. Staring after him, Kagome released her breath and gulped. Fanning herself, she looked at the paper.

"I am so screwed"

* * *

><p>nice welcome back hug? No? Sad face. Again I am very sorry for the wait. Im not sure how long till the next update<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've read the reviews and heard what you guys are saying so hopefully this will appease the readers. Enjoy.**

Kagome freaked as looked through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. The French Room was one of the most expensive places in Tokyo and every one would be watching her now that she was in control of the company. Sighing in frustration, Kagome plopped down on her bed only to be roused by a knock at the door.

Without bothering to look out the peephole she opened the door.

"Kagome, its amazing to...oh no what's wrong." Sango. The sister that she missed dearly must have had a sixth sense because she always showed up when she was needed. Seeing the exhaustion written all over Kagome's face, Sango moved pass her, slammed the door, and dragged her to the bedroom.

Kagome knew that face. The one she would put on while training. The look of determination and there was no getting past it. Sighing for the hundredth time that, Kagome looked up at her best-friend and waited for the dreaded question that she knew was coming.

"What's wrong and don't you dear lie to me Kagome Higurashi."

There it was.

"Sesshomaru. I don't know what he's doing to me. I mean, I do but he makes me weak, I can't remember how to think. The tingle he sends over my body is..." she wasn't allowed to finish her thought. Sango slapped her.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"For being so fucking weak." Sango spoke in a calm manner. Kagome winced.

"You were nearly killed by Inuyasha and I watched you collapse and become nothing. Me and Kaede trained you to make you stronger and you've only been back for a week and you've let him turn you into the same thing Inuyasha did. I know you've always had feelings for him and that fine but do not let him turn because into that weakling."

Sango shook her head and walking out the room. Kagome was speechless. How could she not see this. There damn Inus were breaking her down. What kind of miko was she if she could resist them. Kagome stood and walked to living room where Sango stood.

With a look of shame, Kagome glanced at her sister. "What I am suppose to do?

Sango smirked and Kagome smiled. "You have feelings for him and that's fine. But lets make him work for it."

Kagome giggled and hugged her sister. "Deal"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0**

Naraku leaned against the wall and waited. His target would be here soon and that would put his boredom to an end. He'd been outside the French Room for a few hours watching and observing. If Naraku knew anything, it was that he was a good looking man and so did Ms. Taisho's secretary, Yuka. Getting information from her was the easiest part of the day. Plus, a decent rut to tie him over until his target was available. In the throws of passion, Yuka spilt all the information including time, place, and persons. All he needed now was to wait.

There was a buzz from a crowd gathering in front of the restaurant. His interest was piqued. A very expensive car pulled up. A Ferrari or McLaren, he didn't care to distinguish between the two. Stepping out was none other than the Lord of the Western land, Sesshomaru Taisho. Naraku growled. He never liked the egoistical neanderthal. Throwing his weight around like he was better than everyone. He would get his eventually. As soon as he was done with Kagome. Sesshomaru was would be next.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs but stopped. That feeling of being watched stopped him in his tracks. Spreading his aura, check his surroundings, ascertaining his dominance as alpha. Naraku shivered. Sesshomaru was the stronger of the two but Naraku believed he was smarter.

Sesshomaru walked into the building, leaving Naraku behind in the shadows. If he had turn around, he would have seen two crimson orbs glaring at him


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As promised, though a bit late, to the person brave enough to send me a private message, PaolaNaomi, here is another chapter. Thank her, because it was going to be another few months to get another chapter outta me. Do not be afraid to message me to get another chapter or ask for updates. But please keep in mind that I am a Junior in college with homework and working. :( I know I know, excuses, excuse. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Sango, how do I look," Kagome asked as she stepped of her room. Despite the argument earlier, Kagome knew her surrogate sister was right and tonight was her night to gain back the strength that was once lost her. She would be the Amazon woman that she saw in her head if it killed her.<p>

"Perfect. Now go put a nuzzle on that dog."

The girls laughed and walked towards the door. Kagome kissed Sango on the cheek and thanked her for the pep talk. Skipping down the stairs, the ladies split ways. Sango home to a not so holy monk and Kagome to dinner with the devil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naraku's patient was running ever thin. Even from outside the restaurant, he could feel that arrogant, idiotic mutt flaring his aura. The moron wouldn't know how to be subtle to save his life. Some though, very soon, his life, title, wealth, and all that he holds near would be in the hands of Naraku.

Just the thought alone make him grin in maliciousness and had his imagination running while with all the things he would be able to do with that power. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a raise in the out crowds volume. Because the dog was already inside, this meant it could only be one person. Naraku checked his watch and saw that it was about 8:45. Oh she was late. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill her after all and maybe, just maybe, that bastard dog will kill her for making him wait.

"Only time will tell. Either way, she dies and I get money." With that, Naraku, merged back into the shadows his father taught him, were the best way of hiding.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome was completely on edge. She was determined to go in and get the job done, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be nerve. Chills were running down her spine because the closer she go to the eatery, she could feel the pulsating of Sesshomaru's aura. She knew she was late. She was suppose to be here at 8. In fact, she did that on purpose. She wanted him to be kept waiting. Made him nervous with anticipation. However, his aura, was more irritation than nervousness. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh well, too late to turn back the hands of time now. Get yourself together Higurashi and get this done."

Kagome took a deep breath as she pulled into the valet parking of the French Room. Flashing lights could be seen through the tinted glasses and her nervousness was back tenfold.

"Deep breaths, Kagome. Deep breaths."

Kagome stepped out of the car and was immediately by photographers and reporters trying to get a statement and asking questions. If its one thing she learned from Inuyasha in regards to business was that you never speak without thinking things through. Kagome was no prepared to answer any questions so what did she do? Put on a 100 watt smile and bypass the paparazzi like they were never there. Besides, with what she was planning tonight, there would be a press conference needed tomorrow and they would get all the answers that they wanted.

Because of the constant influx of celebrity clientele, the French Room was prepared for moments like this. There was security at the door ready to manhandle any one person that would get out of hand. Kagome eased through the door with out any issues because of the burly demons standing guard. The same could not be said for the unlike reported that reached for bare arms.

Kagome put on a flirtatious smile and winked at the guard.

"Arigato, handsome," she spoke.

If she hadn't know any better, she would have said there was a tint on his tan cheeks. That just what she needed to get through tonight. A boost of confidence.

Kagome held her head up that gave off the air of a CEO with a company ranked second in the eastern hemisphere. She kept that confidence as she walked past the Maitre D and straight to the person with the head of silken silver hair tied at the nape of his neck.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this is enough to hold you guys over for a while. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and message me for any questions, comments, concerns or ideas. JA NE


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Didn't expect me back so soon did you? Well I had time in between classes and thought I would be nice and deliver another chapter to y'all. Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

* * *

><p><em>No one keeps this Sesshomaru waiting.<em>

**Patience master, patience. Mate will come soon**

Invisible steam was flowing from his ears. Nearly an hour he had been waiting. How dare this wench keep the Lord of the Western lands waiting for AN HOUR. Sesshomaru was never known for his patience to being with but what ever he had, was officially gone.

Eyes flashing red, Sesshomaru moved to stand up when that unique scent that seem to always fill his nostrils came to him. Summer rain ans Sakura blossoms. Yes, he knew that smell well. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome walking towards him. If he wasn't the dignified lord he was, his jaw would have been touching the floor. The dog in his was salivating and jumping at the bit to take that slip of a woman back to his mansion.

**Mate is good enough to eat. No one will have her.**

_Hn._

Kagome, dressed to the nines, had a classy taffeta cocktail dress. With a deep cutting v-neck, the dress gives a optimum view of her chest and the cleavage she showed. The color alone, drew him in. The cobalt blue matched her eyes perfectly. The length, about five to six inches about the knee, made Kagome's legs look longer than they already did. It was perfection walking towards him and Sesshomaru was quickly losing his composure.

Never in his life had Sesshomaru been this turned on and the look in Kagome's eyes said that she was going to put up a challenge. Sesshomaru smirked and reclined back into his seat. This was going to be a good night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome knew she looked good. Judging from the smirk on Sesshomaru's face, he did too. She could almost read the thoughts that were running through his mind and she giggled to herself.

'Lord Ice Ass has no idea what's coming to him,' she thought as she sat down.

Angling her chair just the right way so that when she crossed her legs, ever, so, slowly, he would would have a great view. Her goal tonight was to push him as far to the edge as possible and leaving him high and dry. 'Let the games begin.'

"Let's get to point Sesshomaru. I have the papers needed for the merger. Just sign them and you'll be on your royal way."

Sesshomaru smirked again and sat forward with his hand crossed under his chin.

"Calm miko, we will get to the business in time. Right now I am here under the pretense of pleasure."

With that, Sesshomaru waved for a waiter, ordering the filet mignon for himself and the sea bass for her. Kagome was miffed. How in the hell did he know she liked bass. Second, how could he just dismiss her like that. He was making her plan impossible to execute. Her temper was rising.

Sesshomaru was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He knew exactly how to push her buttons. He could feel the rise of her reiki and she was practically glowing a light pink color. The other demons around the room could feel her power as well and they were becoming uncomfortable. Sesshomaru being the high level demon that he is, was not bothered in the slightest. In fact, it was quite entertaining to him. Kagome was angry right now, but soon enough, that lovely blue dress of hers would be on the floor.

'I have to find a way to get in and out of here as soon as possible.'

"Look Sesshomaru, I know you are a very busy man and there are plenty of more exciting things that could be going on right now..." Kagome smiled seductively and reached forward to caress the magenta stripe exposed on his wrist., "...however, if business was taken care of, then whatever pleasure you had in mind would start much more quickly." She winked putting the icing on the cake. Kagome slid the merger contract to his side of the table with a pen.

Sesshomaru let a grin appear on his usually statuesque face.

**Finally. Mate Ready**

_Yes. _

Sesshomaru picked up the pen and signed his name beautifully across the bottom line. Kagome smiled from ear to ear and grabbed the papers. Keeping eye contact, she folded up the contract, placed it back in her clutch bag and stood from the table. Sesshomaru followed her movements and began to stand up as well until her next work stopped him cold.

"I appreciate your time and your signature Lord Sesshomaru but I do believe it is time for me to take my leave."

Kagome moved to the other side of the table, and boldly kissed Sesshomaru squarely on the lips. She placed all the passion, frustration, power, and all other emotions she had been feeling since that faithful day with Inuyasha, and sent it through her lips. Sesshomaru was beyond shocked. His eyes widen, and on reflex, he grabbed the back of her thigh. Kagome moaned and moved away from the motionless Taiyoukai.

"Good night Sesshomaru, and don't be late tomorrow."

'Late? For what exactly?'

Kagome walked out of the restaurant giving Sesshomaru the perfect view of her amazingly sculpted back in the her dress. She passed through the doors and was once again bombarded with the flashing lights. She held up her hands up and noise ceased. With a broad smile, Kagome began to speak...

_"You heard it from me first that I, Kagome Higurashi, CEO of Shikon Enterprises, formerly INU Co, will be holding a press conference tomorrow at the Tokyo Hilton Hotel. There will be an announcement of a merger with a very special company."_

Kagome waved the reporter good bye and stepped in her car. She pulled off and laughed hysterically.

Back at the French Room, Sesshomaru's senses were in overdrive and he heard everything that was said.

Anyone who was close to the demon lord, heard a chuckle. That wench bested him. He never thought he would say this but he is enjoying this game the two have going.

"A point for you miko, but now the ball is in my court."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o**

Naraku stayed outside the eatery and it was good thing that he did too. The bitch didn't stay inside long but the news giving outside was something that was worth reporting back to Kikyo with. She won't like it but as like as he got the job done and his money, then he didn't care.

Naraku dialed and familiar number and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"What is it, Naraku?"

"I have news and you won't like it. Meet me in Shinjuku Gyoen an in hours. Prices will be dsicussed."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>AN: if you want to see what her dress looked like, then there is the link...  . 

Shinjuku Gyoen – its like central park in japan

This chapter is really bad and I can't apologize enough but I wanted to give you guys something for being so dedicated and sticking with me. I know its crap but stay with me ok?

remember to REVIEW please. And really let me have it. Ja Ne


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: You guys are taking this story seriously by sticking by me and I will start doing the same as a writer. Thank you for your patience and I will try to go back and fix some of the flaws that I know I made and get everything in order. Again Arigato and enjoy...**

* * *

><p><p>

_Naraku_

Leave it to Naraku to pick the creepiest place in Japan to meet at night. Sure, the park is beautiful from dawn to dusk but like all lovely things, in particular, like Kikyo, there is a dark side that would scare anyone it was to be revealed to.

In the very center of the park, standing in the even darker shadow of a giant oak tree, Naraku waited impatiently for Kikyo to show up. The information that he was entirely too good not to share. However, because of that information and the repercussions it would cause, his price would once again raise. It would be near impossible to get to the wench without her guard dog... But that was Naraku's specialty. The impossible.

The sound of heels hitting pavement alerted Naraku to the arrival of someone else. Everyone seemed to be freaked out by the thought of the the park at night so who else could it be but the lovely Kikyo herself. Stepping out of the darkness, she looked like an angel. Pale, flawless skin, shimmering onyx hair that would put any raven's feathers to shame. A body that would rival any of the American Victoria Secret models and eyes as cold as ice with a heart to match. Yes, she was indeed the perfect speciman.

"What did you need Naraku? I know you're here."

There was a tingle that shot up his spine. Kikyo's powers were starting to surge. It was a complete and utter turn on for him. His eyes glowed crimson as he stepped forward into the light as well. He chuckled knowing that it bothered her when he found humor in anything.

" You really should ask nicely my dear. I AM the one doing all the hard work."

Naraku walked around her, like a lion stalking its prey. He lifted up a lock of her hair and took a like whiff.

"You wouldn't want anyone finding out about why you hired me and what you want me to do."

Kikyo glared and pulled her hair away from him. She didn't have time for this. She need to get back to Inuyasha. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Get to the point, Naraku," she spoke. "Inuyasha need me."

Frowning at the lost of this teasing pleasure, Naraku moved away from her and began his explanation...

"Little Miss Used and Abused is merging the company with someone. She announced it to the paps that were waiting for her..."

"She's doing what," Kikyo interrupted. "That good for nothing wannabe priestess. That's Inuyasha's company and she's destroying it."

Naraku was having an unbelievable amount of fun and enjoy watching the emotions cross the usually emotionless face. Her expression would only become more animated with the more information she received.

"That's not the best part. The dinner she had tonight was with none other than the Taiyoukai of the West. Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kikyo stood stiff as a board. All the color drain from her face as she connected the dots in her head.

" You mean to tell me that twat managed to convince the most power demon in Japan to merge his company, the thing he loves most in the this world with Inuyasha's? The brother he hates beyond reason."

"Wrong my sweet," Naraku corrected. "It is Kagome's company. Shikon Enterprises if I heard the name correctly."

"It is not that bitch's company," she yelled at the top of her lungs. "It is Inuyasha's and he will get it back. I promise you that."

Naraku was amused to no end but this conversation was growing old. It was time to get to the real reason of why he was here.

"Enough. I don't care who's company it is. I just want the money that is owed to me when the job is done. The price has been tripled. Big bad beastie will never leave her side now, which will made it near impossible for me to get to her. I'm taking all the risk and I will get my due pay. Now..."

"I don't care how much it cost, just make sure Kagome Higurashi is a none factor. I want her dead Naraku. At all cost."

Kikyo walked away, making her way back to the penthouse where Inuyasha was resting.

"As you wish..." Naraku spoke to empty space and merged back into the shadows.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

*The Next Day*

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha laid in bed staring at nothing in particular. How in the hell had his life been turned so upside down in a short time. Its not like he did anything wrong. All her did was put HIS bitch in her place and she had to go get her panties in a bunch and now look what happened! He lost his company, his wife, and home. Hell, he even lost his demon blood temporarily. He picked up a lock of his hair which was transitioning back to its white glory...

"Feh, stupid wench. I'll show her. As soon as I'm back to myself, I'll show her."

Movement from the living room caught his attention. Lifting his nose to the air, though only a notch above the human ability, his sense of smell was improving with each day and he knew who was in the penthouse with him.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?"

"If I was, I ain't now wench..."

Kikyo walked in the room with a slight smile on her face. She didn't know what it was about this man that made her love him so much but she did. She sat down on the bed and stroked his hair. There was a rumble in his chest that remind her of a purr and her smile broadened.

The few wheels that he had in his head were turning turning. Kikyo was never this gentle. Something had to be wrong. Inuyasha grabbed her had and looked into her eyes.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?"

She sighed and began explaining...

"You see, Inuyasha, there's..."

She was interrupted by the television blaring Breaking News.

'Shit. Why didn't I notice that before," she thought. Kikyo rushed to grab the remote when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait. What the hell is she doing?"

On the TV was Kagome..

"Inuyasha calm down."

Kagome started to speak to the press.

"**As I announced last nigh, Shikon Enterprises is heading in a new direction..."**

"Shikon Enterprises? She changed MY company's name? What the fuck?"

"**As the new CEO, It is my responsibility and my job to make the best decision for the company and the employees who work for me. So I have decided on a merger..."**

"Inuyasha please.."Kikyo pleaded. She reached for the remote only to receive a snarl in return.

"A merger? That bitch! I built that company myself without anyone's help. Too stupid to do it on her own? I knew she was an idiot but this is a whole new level.."

Kikyo saw Inuyasha's hair flash back to the brilliant white that she was used to seeing. The higher his irritation and anger level, the faster his demon features returned. It was a guarantee that by the end of this interview, he would be back to his half-demon self. Kikyo moved off the bed and crept closer to the door.

'Who am I kidding? He'll be a full demon when it's done. I need to get out of here quickly when that happens.'

The word merger was now in play and the cameras flashed and the questions came rapid succession. Kagome shined her hundred watt smile and raised her hand causing a cease of chaos.

"**The owner of the company I merged with is here today and he will be speaking**

**a few words of his own"**

Both Kikyo and Inuyasha's full attention flew to the television.

'I wonder who's stupid enough to do business with that stupid wench...," he thought.

'Oh no. Here it comes...," she thought

From the side of the stage, there was a movement of long, silver hair that caught the light as the figure moved closer.

'No. NO! IT CAN'T BE...," Inuyasha screamed in his head. It could not be who he thought it was.

"**I am sure you all know of this person but if you do not..."**

Kagome looked straight into the camera. It was almost as if she was looking directly looking at him. She smirked as if saying, "Game over, Bastard."

"**...He is the owner of the number one electronic company in the Easter Hemisphere and the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho."**

For the first time, a press conference was completely and utterly silent. No one took a breath as Sesshomaru made his was to the stage to sit next to his business partner. The usual regal air that he held around him grew exponentially through the cameras. Also, for the first time since he took his first breath from the womb, Inuyasha was quiet.

"**The merger between Shikon Enterprises and myself holds nothing but **

**profitable conclusions."**

The flashing lights were frenzied as the different reporters and their photographers were taking pictures of the now leaving youkai. Kagome was shaking her head and spoke again...

"**This concludes the press conference. Thank you all for coming and **

**have a nice day."**

Kagome stood as well and left the room. Inuyasha remained silent.

'He's not saying anything.' Kikyo's thoughts races. 'This is not good.'

"Inuyasha? Say something please."

Inuyasha bowed his head and cliched his fist. Suddenly, his repressed demon blood flew forth in all directions knocking Kikyo down. Out of instinct, she created a barrier around herself. She was struggling to hold it together. The immense aura coming from him was nothing she had felt before. From where she laid on the floor, Kikyo could see the holes pierced through the sheets where his claws cliched. She could see the jagged lines on his wrist, the fangs poking through his lips, and his glowing red aura.

"Inuyasha, please. Calm down."

He moved off the end and stood at his full height. Did he grow a few inches. He stalked around the room, towards the door. Passing her, Inuyasha stared at Kikyo with violet and crimson eyes.

"I will kill them both..."

"Wait, Inuyasha. I already have someone working towards that."

That stopped him in his tracks. Inuyasha turned back around and glared at her. She knew she had his attention. Kikyo grasp for breath as the wear of trying to keep the barrier up, started to catch up with her. Inuyasha, growing ever impatient, roared loudly.

"EXPLAIN NOW!"

"Naraku. I hired him to kill Kagome."

Inuyasha move towards her, destroying her barrier easily, picking her up by the collar of her shirt.

"You will bring him to me. Now."

The scent of fear was coming heavily from her and he was enjoying it.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll call him."

Satisfied, Inuyasha dropped her waiting on the arrival of his new best friend.

**A/N*Wipes brow* that took a lot out of me. I was listening a song while wrote this "Afraid- The Neighbourhood" in case you wanted to know what mindset I was in. SOOOOO...Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it in a review. So REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW...I'm going to go crash now. ^_^ **


End file.
